City of Secrets and Lies
by Fandom.Bookaholic
Summary: Clary is pregnant with Jace's baby but Jace has other plains with another girl. Clary runs away after catching Jace cheating on her. she ends up at the L.A. Institute where she meets her new family all the Blackthorn children, Victoria Bloodrose and her brother Carter. She has a chance to start over a new life. She is force back to New York when Sebastian returns.
1. Lies

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments characters but the plot is mine.**

**Chapter: One**

**Clary:**

I was walking to the Institute. I have been sick for the past two weeks so my mom took me to the doctor today. They had me take a pregnancy test and it came back positive. Jocelyn is not happy about it. I do not care if she is not happy though because I am happy and I hope Jace will be too. I put my hand on my stomach while I turned the corner to see the Institute. _I hope Jace will be happy,_ I think again. When I got to the Institute, I make my way up to Jace's room.

"Jace what if Clary comes in?" A female voice says from inside Jace's room. I stop outside the door to listen.

"She's been sick. She will not bother us. Now come here." Jace says and the girl squeals.

Not realizing tears have been streaming down my face I threw the door open. Jace was lying on top of a topless girl kissing her. The girl shrieked and rolled out from under Jace to grab her shirt that was on the floor. She glared at me when she was covered. Jace spun around his face went instantly white from seeing me in the doorway.

"Clary" Jace mumbled. He got to his feet and reached for me. "Clary" he said again.

I slapped his hand that reached out for me. "No! Don't touch me! Stay away from me Jace Herondale! I never want to see you again! Stay away from me!" I yelled. Before he could say anything else, I turned and ran down the corridor. I could hear Jace's feet behind me. I could hear him yelling my name and telling me to come back or let him explain. I reached the elevator and hit the button. I could hear Jace getting closer. _Hurry up!_ I think. Answering my prayer, the doors to the elevator opened. I stepped in and hit another button. I could see Jace running to catch the doors but he was too late. The doors closed between us. When the doors opened, again I ran out the institute doors. I could hear Jace coming out the doors when I started running down the street. I could see him behind me. I kept running but he was catching up. A cross walk was up ahead I ran to catch it. I got across just in time but Jace didn't. He slowed to a stop on the other side of the road. I ran further down the street then got into a cab.

A few minutes later, I got home. I went inside the whole house was dark and quiet. I walked in, closed the front door, and locked it back. My mom and Luke must have left. There was a note on the kitchen table.

**Dear Clary, **

**Luke and I went out to dinner. We should be back around 8 p.m. **

**Love, **

**Your Mother**

I looked at the clock it said 6:51 p.m. I went to my room. I paced the room thinking of what to do. Jace didn't want me no more. I won't let him hurt my baby. I went to my closet and got out a duffle bag from the top shelf. I started putting things I would need in it. I put three short-sleeved shirts, two long sleeved shirts, 4 pairs of pants, my sketchbook, and colored pencils into the bag. I ran to my parent's room and dragged out from under their bed a safe. It held our emergency money. Luke told me the combination just in case Jocelyn or Luke wasn't there to open it. I stuff a few hundred dollars in the bag and threw the bag over my shoulder, grabbed my stele and headed for the kitchen. I took out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a letter to my mom and Luke.

**Dear Mom and Luke, **

**I'm sorry I left. I can't stay. I caught Jace cheating on me today so I'm leaving. I'll keep in contact and visit twice a month but I won't tell you were I am, not yet. He doesn't know. I don't want him to know either so please don't tell him if he comes looking for me at the house. I love you. **

**Love, **

**Clary**

I put the note on the kitchen table next to the note my mom left. I looked at the clock it was 7:30 they will be seeing it in a half hour. They will realize I'm gone. I grabbed my stele from where I sat it down and went into the living room. I started to draw a portal when a knock came from the front door. In the window, I could see Jace standing there. I turned to the drawling on the wall and finished the portal rune. The portal opened. "Clary" I turned Jace was looking through the window. He was wide eyed and pressed against the glass. He was watching me open a portal that will take me away from him. He tried to open the door but I had locked the front door. I turned back to the portal and stepped through not looking back.

I landed on my feet when the portal dropped me. I had my duffle bag over my shoulder and my stele in my hand still. I took in my new surroundings. I landed on a beach with beautiful blue water and sparkling white sand. There was kids running up and down the cost or swimming in the deep blue ocean while parents and teens tan in the burning sun. I walked towards a dock that was further down the cost. When I got to the dock I found a road past it's parking lot. I walked down the street. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to find an Institute or some place to stay until I did.

I heard a beeping noise from my back pocket. My phone was ringing I had forgot I still had it. I pulled out my phone to see the call was from Jace multiple calls where. I had 10 miss calls from him. I ended the call. I looked around and saw a gutter. I walked over it led to the sewers below. I place the phone over the gutter, it started to ring again in my hand, and I dropped it. It bounced on a bar before it slipped between two bars and landed with a splash in the sewer water.

I kept on walking until I came to an Institute. It was big bigger than the one in New York. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. The door swung open Emma was standing in the doorway in front of me. I hadn't seen here since the last time I was Idris.

"I need a place to stay, please." I said with much pleading in my voice.

Emma smiled with realization and opened the door wider to let me into the Institute. Emma led me up the stairs and through the corridors to a small room with a man in it. The man was sitting behind a desk pilled with papers. He didn't seem to have notice Emma and I where even here. I cleared my throat. The man looked up from the papers he was looking at. He put them down and took off some reading glasses he had been wearing.

"I'm Arthur Blackthorn. Have a seat. What can I help you with?" Arthur said. I recognized him from Idris too he was the new L.A. Institute leader since Andrew blackthorn his brother was turned to one of Sebastian's endarken army. I sat in a seat that was in front of the desk but Emma sat on a couch next to a fireplace.

"I need a place to stay." I said with the same amount of pleading in my voice as I gave Emma at the door.

Arthur Blackthorn got out a blank sheet of paper and asked, "What's your name and age? Where did you live before? Why did you leave?"

"Clary Fairchild, 16, I lived in the New York Institute, and…" I hesitated before answering the last question. "My boyfriend cheated on me so I left. I needed to get away."

Arthur looked up at me with sad eyes. "Well we will be glad to have you here with us. There is quite a few of us. Now is there anything I should know before I show you to your room?"

"I'm pregnant," I said softly.

Arthur stood up, came around his desk, and gave me a big hug out of sympathy.

We broke apart. "Okay, well I'll show you to your room. Emma" he turned to Emma. "Would you gather everyone up in the dining room in 10 minutes to meet our new guessed?"

Emma stood from the couch, "I don't mind, Arthur. Glad to have you Clary." With that, she left the room to find the others.

Arthur leads me down the corridor to an empty room. There was a naked bed, stripped of its sheets and blankets. It had one white flat pillow lying at the end of it. The bed was against the wall. Next to it was a medium sized dresser with a window sitting on top that had the view of the mountains with their snowy white peaks. Across from the bed was a door that was to a bathroom. I sat my duffle bag on the bed and looked back at Arthur Blackthorn that was still standing in the doorway.

"Thank you." I said in a low quiet voice.

"My Pleaser, I hope you can feel at home here." He said not moving seeming to be deciding something. "Does he know? Do you think he will come looking for you?"

I knew exactly who "he" was and I didn't want to talk about him. "No. He doesn't know I was going to tell him but that's when I caught him. I don't know if he'll come looking for me but if he does I won't go back, not with him, not after what he did." I told the truth anyway. They would have to know sometime.

"Well let's go meet the others shall we?" He said gesturing for her to go out the door in front of him.

We walked back down the hall to a big room with a long table, many chairs, a fireplace, and a door that swung both ways that must have lead to the kitchen. There were many kids in the dining room though not many adults. Everyone was sitting in a chair at the table. Emma was sitting with Julian. They haven't changed much though I only seen them a few months ago. The rest of the Blackthorns were there too. Arthur sat at the head of the table. I stood in the doorway quietly. Everyone was engaged in other conversations. After a few minutes, the room became quite and everyone seemed to be looking at me.

Arthur turned in his seat and gestured to a set next to him "have a seat. Don't be shy. Come join us. Come meet everyone." I walked slowly over to the chair that was next to him.

"Everyone this is Clary Fairchild she will be living with us from now on." Arthur said to everyone at the table. "Clary this is Julian Blackthorn and Emma Carstairs." He pointed to the two 12 year olds that sat across from me. I already knew them.

"This is Olivia but we call her Livvy and Tiberius we call him Ty Blackthorn. They're twins." He pointed to the two 10 year olds that sat further down. Livvy and Ty didn't look much alike. Ty had black hair when Livvy and all the other Blackthorns had brown. Livvy gave me a smile and Ty gave a small waved.

"That is Drusilla or Dru and Octavius or Tavvy Blackthorn," Arthur said pointing at too others. Dru looked nine years old and Tavvy was still a baby about two maybe. Dru had his nose in a book but he looked up to nod in acknowledgment of me before disappearing into the book again. Tavvy was playing with a baby toy in a high chair on the other end of the table.

"Then last are Victoria and her brother Carter Bloodrose." Arthur gestured to the two sitting next to me. Carter was sitting right next to me. He had short dark brown almost black hair with lovely chocolate colored eye. He looked almost 18. His sister, Victoria had jet-black hair with dark brown eyes. She also had many piercings. She had one in the right side of her nose, one on both sides of her bottom lip; she had more than I could count on her ear. As I looked at them both I didn't realize her brother, Carter had been asking me something.

I snapped out of my daze "I'm sorry what?" I said looking up at him. He was tall even sitting down.

He gave a little chuckle. "I asked where you're from." He said with a big smile.

"Oh, I'm from New York." I said quietly.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked. I kept looking at him and told the whole story. No one seemed to want to say anything after I was finished not even Arthur or Emma that knew a little of the story. Carter looked mad for some reason. He looked as if he could rip someone's head right off their body and walk away like nothing happened.

After the dinner, I went to my room and started unpacked. There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." I said not looking up from my duffle bag. The door opened, Carter and Victoria walked in. Victoria jumps down on the bed next to my bag.

"My name's Vic, Arthur's never around much so he doesn't know much." Vic said. I kept folding my clothes and putting them in drawers only glancing at Vic.

When I didn't say anything Vic went on. "Arthur is supposed to be the head of this institute but he goes off a lot of the time and we get stuck running it." Vic said gesturing to her and Carter that was now sitting next to her. "Okay enough with the crap." Vic yanked the shirt I was folding from my hands and put it on the bed next to her.

"Hey! I'm unpacking," I said trying to take the shirt back but Vic put her hand down.

"We came in here to say that we are here for you and want to help you through this." I stopped trying to get the shirt back and listened. It was the first thing Carter said since he walked in.

When I don't speak he continues "That guy shouldn't have done that to you."

"Yeah and you're not alone with this kid. We are here for you when you need us." Vic said and lifted her hand off the shirt. At that moment, I wanted to cry to burst into tears. I thought I would be alone in raising this baby. I grabbed Vic, hugged her tightly, and started to cry. I broke away to do the same to Carter.


	2. Secrets

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments characters but I do own this plot.**

**Chapter: Two**

**Two months Later**

My little baby bump is starting to show. It's been two months since I came to live in the L.A. Institute. It really feels like home now. Carter has been training me every day since I came. I've been getting better that I ever could if I had stayed in New York. Carter is patient and a good teacher I learn things twice as fast. When I'm not training I'm helping Vic and Carter run the Institute when Arthur had ran off somewhere or helping Julian and Emma with the Blackthorn kids. I've been doing well babysitting two year old Tavvy. Tavvy was in my arms sleeping while I rocked back and forth.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother" I turned to see Carter standing in the doorway watching me. He slightly leaned on the doorframe his arms crossed in front of his chest. I turned back to hide my blush and laid Tavvy down for her nap.

I turned back to Carter that was still watching me "thank you. It's nice to be getting some practice before I have mine." I walked across the room to the door. He stood up and backed out the doorway to let me out. I close the door gently behind me. When I turned, I bumped into Carter losing my balance. His arms were around my waist and our faces were inches apart. I don't know who moved but seconds later. We were kissing. We stood there for a good ten minutes in a make-out session. We separated gasping for air. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and then we fell back into yet another kiss, but this one was much shorter and gentler like we could both break at any moment.

After separating again, Carter told me, he'd wanted to do that since he met me. I smiled at that and told him that I was glad to have him there and then told him that I would easily trust him with my life. He smiled and kissed me on the lips and said he would trust me with anything and that he would never cheat on me, in a million years he would protect this child even though it's not his and me with every fiber in his body.

"I want this baby with you. Even though it's not physically mine. I want to be his or her dad. He or she deserves one. I want to be that one." Carter said moving one hand to rest on my baby bump. Tears started to stream down my checks.

Carter whipped them away "what's wrong?" he looked worried.

"I'm just so happy." I said smiling while tears still streamed down my checks. He kissed the tears away.

I haven't been allowed to train much since I'm getting so close to my due date. I've really been working at running the Institute full time mostly now. I can't do anything else. Vic walked into the office. She jumped and landed lying down on the couch. She asked me a few days ago while we were training together to be her parabatai I had accepted but we made plains to get it done after the baby was born.

"So Clary have you figured out the baby's name yet?" Vic asked popping her gum afterwards.

I had found out I was having a girl but I hadn't figured out anything to name her yet. "No. Why you got ideas?" I asked with a smile. I could use a few.

"Well… yes" Vic sat up on the couch now. The excitement was in her face. "So I was thinking maybe Jennifer Fairchild or Alexandra Herondale."

Hearing that name was too much. I haven't seen Jace or the rest of my family and friends I had left in New York since the day Jace cheated on me. "Why Herondale?" I asked in a quiet voice.

Vic's smile fell from her face "I'm sorry I thought you would want your child to have a little piece of her real dad."

"I like the name" said a voice from the door. I looked up. Carter was standing in the doorway. "I think it will be nice for the girl to have something of her fathers."

I ignored his comment. I didn't want my child to have anything of her father's. "I like the name Alexandra and for the middle name I want it to be Isabelle. And for the last name…" I said looking down at my hands in my lap. "How about Bloodrose" I had been thinking about it. I wanted my child's name to be special. I didn't want her name to be Herondale or a mundane name like Fray. I looked up at them and saw Vic look at Carter with a wide smile on her face that made her eyes crunch at the ends. Carter also had a big smile on his face. He looked at me with so much love in his eyes.

"Alexandra Isabelle Bloodrose. I like it." Carter said walking around the desk and giving Clary a kiss on the lips. I loved the name too. It reminded me of two people I had left behind in New York. The name Alexandra reminds me of Alexander but we called him Alec whom I got really close to in friendship the past few months before I had left. The name Isabelle for well Isabelle but we called her Izzy one of my best friends before I had left. I wonder if they miss me as much as I miss them.

**Seven months later:**

It had been a long labor but I had done it. Now I was holding a beautiful baby girl in my arms. She had my red curly hair but she had Jace's facial fetchers. She had Jace's golden eyes but with a green tent to them and freckles all over her little face. Carter was standing next to the hospital bed looking down at the baby and me. He was so happy the day I decided to give the baby his last name. It was better having him here. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else… actually that's a lie I would love having Jace here to see our beautiful baby girl but he made his choice to leave me to leave us. I sometimes have to remind myself why I left, that I hate Jace, and that he doesn't love me anymore.

After leaving the hospital with my little Alexandra, we went back to the Institute where everyone was waiting to see the newborn baby. Vic was at the door waiting for us to walk in so she would be the first to hold Alexandra. We spent an hour passing her around to everyone who wanted to hold her. I took her upstairs to her room that connected to mine. I sat in a rocking chair and fed her before putting her in her crib to go to sleep. I watched her peacefully sleep in her crib while my mind was somewhere else. I thought about how after 9 months of pregnancy I finally had my beautiful baby girl here with me. I thought about how I would protect her with my life. Lastly, I thought of Jace and how we made this beautiful baby but he would never see her because I will protect her from everything even if one of them was her father.


	3. I am Coming

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments characters but the plot is mine.**

**Chapter: Three**

**Seven years later**

Since Alexandra or Alex was born everyone came together closer as a family. Vic had given Alex her nickname the day after she was born because she felt her name was a mouth full to say. Everyone chipped in to feed Alex when she was hungry and put her to bed when she needed a nap. We went to go see Grandma Jocelyn and Grandpa Luke a few weeks after she was born and still go twice a month as I promised before I left.

Carter has been training Alex in becoming a shadowhunter. Alex is very strong at fighting with no weapons that after her sixth birthday I had agreed for her to start training with weapons. After two years, she never misses a target with a knife. I've caught her multiple times sneaking knives out of the training room. The training room is above all her favorite room in the Institute. You could move her bed in there and she would never leave. She and Emma get along very well with that. Emma never leaves the training room either after her parents died. I fear Alex gets her ways from Emma whom found a way to keep seven knives handy on her every time she leaves the Institute.

Carter acts so much like a dad to Alex. She knows Carter isn't her real dad. She never calls Carter dad because of it even though he said she could if she wanted to. She even slipped up a few times and called him dad but she would correct herself quickly. I never told her who her real dad is even though she's asked multiple times over the years. The first time she asked if she could meet him didn't go well with me. I told her that her dad left us for a reason and that reason was that he didn't want us. She's never asked that question again.

I was walking down the corridor to the training room where Carter was teaching Alex how to use a whip. I walk into the training room. Alex and Carter were standing in the middle of the room. Alex had a whip in her hand and Carter stood there with his arms crossed over his chest watching Alex. Alex made a small movement with her wrist and a crash rang through the room. There was a stand in front of them and shards of glass on the floor around it. Carter walked over to the stand and sat a vase on the stand. He walked back to where Alex was standing and told her to do it again. She gave a grown and flicked her wrist. There was another crash. The vase had broken into pieced and fallen to the ground.

"Someone else is cleaning that up when you're done." I called to them. Carter turned to the door from hearing my voice and smiled.

Alex dropped the whip and ran into my arms yelling "mommy!"

I walked over to Carter with Alex in my arms. "I mean it I'm not cleaning that up." I said pointing at the mess around the stand.

Carter smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips causing Alex to "ewe." Carter and I pulled away laughing.

"Okay little one" I said looking at Alex. "How about we go see Grandma and Grandpa today?" Alex's face brightened.

We went to the dining room where the blackthorn children and Emma was having lunch. We told them we were leaving for my parents. When they all started going on about how they were doing different things that evening.

Emma and Julian that was 19 now were going to go hunt demons at a nearby club. Livvy and Ty that was 17 now were going to go to the movies with Dru that was now 16 and Tavvy that was nine. Vic was going to come with us. Ever since we became parabatai we never went anywhere without each other.

I still had Alex in my arms when the portal dropped us outside my mom's and Luke's house in New York. The portal dropped Carter and Vic behind me. Carter stood there but Vic didn't have as good of a landing as Carter and I. Carter helped her up as she coursed the portal out.

"Langue" I yelled before putting Alex down. She ran up to the door and didn't bother to knock before entering her grandparents house. Carter, Vic, and I walked inside the house. Luke was swinging Alex around in his arms. Alex was laughing and Luke was smiling. Jocelyn came out the kitchen door to see what was going on when she saw Carter, Vic, and I standing by the front door and Luke holding Alex. She ran over to me and gave me a big hug. She pulled away from me and gave both Carter and Vic a hug too before going to see Alex.

They all loved seeing each other. Alex always asks to come visit them but we are either too busy or I just don't want to go to New York more than a few times a month even though I never leave this house while I'm here. Jocelyn and Luke love taking Alex places when she's here. I never go to any of the places. The first time they took her some place, while just Alex and me were here I was bored out of my mind while I waited for them to get back. I started bringing Carter and Vic with me after that.

They left around 3:45 p.m. to take Alex to her favorite dinner place then out for Ice cream. Alex always wants me to go with them but I don't because I don't want to run into Jace out there.

At 5:15, Alex ran through the door with Jocelyn and Luke following behind.

"Mom, I had such a great time with grandma and grandpa. They took me to dinner then we got Ice cream at this amazing place. Oh, mommy it was so good" I could barely understand Alex because she said everything super fast. She was practically bouncing off the walls when we left through the portal, which is how I brought her home every time we went to my parent's house.

We landed outside the Institute. It was dark and no lights were on. No one had to be home yet. Alex ran in and went to the training room and Carter went after her. Vic and I went to the kitchen to get some food. After I ate, I went to go get some work done in the office. I walked down the corridor to the office. When I walked in there was short sword stabbed into the desk. I walked slowly to it. It held a note to the desk.

**I am coming for you, my sister and my little niece too.**

There was no signature but by the words, I could only guess who had written it. The short sword had a design of stars on the handle. It was my Morgenstern short sword. I never took it off my weapons belt. I pulled the blade out the desk and took the note. I left with both in hand. I ran to the training room to tell Carter.

"I'll put Alex to bed. Find Vic and tell her to meet us in the office in 10 minutes." I nodded and set off down the corridor to find Vic. I found Vic a minute later in her room listening to her music. She didn't hear me come in because the music was to loud and was all screams. I don't know how she listened to all that screaming. I never knew what any of them where saying but it all makes perfect since to her. I walked over to her stereo and turned the music off.

"Hey I was listening to that." Vic said.

"I know. But there's a problem Carter wants to meet us in the office now" I said walking out. Vic followed not even a minute later. When we got to the office, Carter was already there. He was looking at something on the floor behind the desk. I walked around and saw what he was looking at. I quickly looked away. Arthur was on the ground covered in blood.

"His throat was slit" Carter said. "Did you see this when you came in?" Carter turned to me.

My eyes went wide. Was he accusing me? "No I didn't. The note was on the desk. I didn't think Arthur would be here anyway."

Carter looked at me for a while. "Okay."

"What the hell is going on?" Vic said. She was on the other side of the desk looking down at Arthur's dead body.

"Sebastian's back. He did this." I said.

"How do you know it's him?" Vic asked. I handed her the note and showed her my dagger with the stars on the hilt.

"I found this in here on the desk. I never take this dagger out of my weapons belt so someone Sebastian must have been in my room to take it. He killed Arthur then wrote the note and then left." I explained.

"We have to contact the Clave." Carter said picking up a phone on the desk. He talked to one of the Clave members for a while. By the time he was done, everyone was home but Vic and I sent to bed except for Emma and Julian. Vic had explained what happened to them.

"So what are we going to do?"Julian asked Carter after he set the phone down.

Carter didn't ignored his question and looked straight at me. "Pack Alex's and your bag, Vic you too. The Clave wants to speak with us."

I nodded and walked out the office towards Alex's room. When I got there, she was still awake in her bed playing with a knife she had snuck from the training room. I walked over and sat the edge of her bed.

"Come on you need to pack a bag." I said and helped her up. I went to the closet and grabbed a bag from the top shelf. I put it on the bed.

"Now put stuff you want to take with you in there but make sure you also take clothes too." I smiled.

"Where are we going?" She asked in a quiet tone.

I kissed her forehead and told her a beautiful place that she would love. I walked out after that and headed to my room that was around the corner. I started to pack a bag with clothes and my sketchbook. I left to go back to Alex's room. She had her bag ready already. I looked in her bag to find two shirts, two pairs of pants, three blades, two daggers, about seven throwing knives, and one whip. I smiled as I saw all the weapons. Alex was lying back down on the bed again playing with a knife. She was fully dressed though. In a black short sleeved shirt and ripped skinny jeans with her favorite black ankle high converse. We walked back to the office where Carter and Vic were waiting. I made Alex stay in the hall because I didn't want her to see Arthur's dead body. Carter opened a portal to Idris. I grabbed Alex in my arms and stepped through.


	4. He's not her dad

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments characters but the plot is mine.**

I landed on my feet with Alex in my arms in a large golden room. There were two guards at big double door across the room. One of the guards left his post and started to walk towards Alex and me.

"You must be the head of the L.A. Institute." The man said stopping in front of me.

"No. Arthur is dead." I said in a quiet tone. I put Alex down and held on to her hand so she wouldn't go running off. She always had a habit of disappearing in a new place.

"You are Clarissa Fairchild?" The man asked confusion written on his face.

"Yes, she is." Someone from behind me said. I turned to see Carter and Vic behind me.

"Then follow me. Leave your bags. We will send them to your step dad's house." The man said as he turned toward the door and started walking back. I sat my bag down while Carter did the same with his and Alex's bag and followed behind. I fell behind to walk next to Carter and Vic.

"What does he mean? I'm not the head of the Institute. Arthur was." I said quietly so only Carter could hear.

"The Clave knows you're the one who has been running the Institute for seven years. They consider you as the head of the Institute." He told me in a low tone.

We followed the man through the double doors. We walked down a long corridor until he came to a stop at another set of doors.

"The Clave is gathered in here." The man said gesturing to the doors beside him.

I walked in with Alex close to my side. There was the Inquisitor sitting down in a chair on a stage with three others sitting next to him. I recognized a few of the people. The Inquisitor was Alec and Isabelle's father, Robert Lightwood, the warlock representative, Magnus Bane, and my step dad Luke whom was the Lycanthropy representative. They all stood at the sight of me coming in to stand in front of them.

"Clary" Magnus said. His eyes where wide and he had a puzzled look on his face as if he didn't expect to see me anytime soon. His eyes went to Alex whom was no longer holding on to me but sneaking off before Carter caught her. He looked from Alex to me then back again.

Luke looked sad and confused about why we were here. The Inquisitor cleared his throat. He didn't look as puzzled to see me but to see Alex. He sat back down "Can the head of the L.A. Institute come forward please." He said. I climb two steps to the stage. Magnus looked even more sunned to see me stepping up. Magnus was still standing when Robert told him to sit back down. He hesitated for a moment before sitting back down. I stood before them on the stage.

"Clarissa Fairchild will you please tell us what happened at the L.A. Institute that made you come here tonight." Robert Lightwood asked to me. I told them everything that happened starting with everyone leaving the Institute to when we were back and I found the note then Carter found the body of Arthur Blackthorn. After finishing some had doubts that it was Sebastian, they said he was dead. I thought he was dead too before he broke it to the Institute to get me. How did he know I had a child though?

The Clave was talking quietly amongst themselves when I overheard one of them saying "I believe she is telling the truth. This must be Sebastian's doing. Remember Robert your son and his parabatai had come to us saying that the New York Institute had been broken into and they believe it was Sebastian that done it."

I froze Sebastian had come looking for me in New York after I had left. He must have gone everywhere until he found me in Los Angeles. Sebastian had found me in L.A. with Alex. Did he watch us? How long did he know I was there? Why would he say something now? Something grabbed my hand and made me jump. I looked down to see Alex tugging on my hand.

"Who's Sebastian?" I kneeled down next to her so I was her height.

"He's a bad man but I won't let him hurt you." I said in a soothing voice.

"What does he want?" She asked quietly. I looked over at Carter that seemed to be listening. He gave me an encouraging smile.

I turned back to Alex "He wants me. He wants you. You have to be strong and not let him get what he wants." I said. Alex looked as if she was going to cry.

"Why does he want us?" Her voice cracked at the end.

I signed and looked at Carter that was watching. Vic was watching the Clave's discussion carefully. I slowly look back at Alex before I could answer, the Clave called my name. I told Alex to go stand next to Carter and I'll explain later before I turned back to Robert Lightwood and the others. They were all sitting except for Robert.

"We have decided. The L.A. Institute is too dangerous for you and your daughter." Robert cut off as Alex's voice came from behind me.

"My name is Alex." She said in a strong voice.

Robert barely gave her a glance before continuing, "We have decided to move you and Alex to a safer place with four of our best shadowhunters of your age. You and Alex will be transferred to the New York Institute tomorrow." Robert cut off as Vic's voice came from behind me.

"I'm Clary's Parabatai!" she yelled. "You can't split us up. It's against the law!"

Robert looked at her and said "Yes. You will also be transferred to the New York Institute tomorrow with Clarissa and Alex."

"What about Carter?" I said in a stern voice.

"It doesn't seem like there is any reason to transfer him to New York so he will stay at the L.A. Institute and take your place as head of the Institute." Robert said. I was about to protest when Alex's voice came from behind me.

"You can't send daddy back! He could get hurt. You can't split us up!" I turned to see Alex was standing tall and strong like she was demanding he come with us. Carter looked happy she called him daddy just so the Clave would agree they wouldn't separate us.

"What is your full name child?" Robert asked.

"Alexandra Isabelle Bloodrose" Alex says.

Robert looked at me with wide eyes. I had named her after his daughter. As if not knowing what to say he nodded and looked at the others that were nodding as well. They agreed to let Carter transfer with us to New York and decided to make Julian Blackthorn the head of the L.A. Institute.

After the meeting was over, we went to Luke's house that used to be his sister's but since she had turned into one of Sebastian's endarkened, he had gotten the house. Alex went to bed after Luke showed her to a room. Vic went upstairs into another room to sleep after giving me a small smile. Luke had gone into his own room to sleep a little. Carter lingered behind looking at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine." I said before walking into the kitchen. Carter followed me.

"You're upset about going to New York because you're afraid to see him again." He said. I walked around the counter and stopped. I turned to look at him.

"I am anything but afraid of him." I said with a sturdy voice. "I could beat him until he's flat and I will if he tries to hurt Alex or me."

"Maybe it's a good thing we are going there." He said in a quiet voice as if he was trying not to make me mad, "She will be able to see her dad. I always said you should have told him even if he did hurt you."

"He is not her dad!" I yelled. "And he never will be. She doesn't need any disappointment in her life."

Carter walked out the kitchen door after that. He knew better than to argue with me about this. He's always thought it would be better for Alex to met her real dad and for him to know that he has a daughter. I don't want him to know though. He hurt me and I don't want him to hurt her too.

There was a knock at the front door. I walked through the living room to the front door; I opened it to find Magnus standing there. Before I could say anything, his arms were around me giving me a big hug. He let go after a few minutes and came inside.

"So you ran off to the L.A. Institute when you left. Why did you leave?" He asked.

"Jace…" I could barely say his name without chocking on my own tears that threaten to come out. "Jace didn't tell you?"

Magnus looked at me confused. "Jace rarely ever comes out of his room since you left. No one knows why you left."

Jace was protecting himself. He knew no one would be happy about what he did. I sat down on the couch and told Magnus what all happened that day I left, leaving out that I knew I was pregnant.

"He cheated on you" Magnus was surprised. Magnus had hate in his eyes though. "I can't believe he did that to you!"

I nodded in agreement.

There was a voice from the stairs "Mommy I'm thirsty. Can I have some water?"

I turned to see Alex standing at the bottom of the stairs in her favorite purple and black pajamas rubbing her eyes. I got her a glass of water and sent her back upstairs to bed. When I returned to the couch, Magnus was watching me. He looked confused and puzzled like he had at the meeting.

"That's your child?" He asked.

I nodded. He looked at the stairs and back at me. I looked at the stairs and saw Alex hiding at the top in the shadows watching Magnus and me. I sighed and almost missed Magnus's next question.

"How old is she?" Magnus said turning back to the stairs. He must see Alex hiding at the top too.

"Seven." I said in a shaky voice.

"Who is her father?" Magnus asked.

"Carter. Carter Bloodrose is her father." I said in a stern voice.

"She looks a lot like you but nothing like Carter Bloodrose." Magnus said.

"Some kids don't always have both their parents' facial fetchers, you should know." I said in a stern and annoyed voice.

Magnus looked at me and said "Jace will find out about her."

"Jace has no relation with my child and he never will," I said standing from the couch. "Thank you Magnus for the visit but it's late and I have a big day tomorrow." I didn't want Magnus here any longer. I didn't want to talk about Jace anymore. "So I have to ask you to leave."

Magnus stood and walked to the front door with me following close behind. I was glad we were out of Alex's view and earshot rang.

Before he left, he turned to me "Jace will find out because not only does she look a lot like you but she looks a lot like him too. I guess she is one of those kids with both of their parents' facial fetchers." Magnus walked out and closed the door behind him. I locked it and ran up stairs to see Alex waiting for me at the top of the stairs.

"Why aren't you in bed?" I said.

She ignored my question. "Who's Jace and what did that man mean that Jace will find out about me?"

I looked at her through the darkness for a long minute. "It's nothing you need to worry about. Just go to bed we have a big day tomorrow." With that, she ran into a room and shut the door. I walked to my old room when I had to stay here to find Carter lying in the bed fast asleep. I got comfortable on the other side of the bed and fell fast asleep.


	5. Survivor

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments characters but the plot is mine.**

I didn't sleep much at night. I stayed up thinking about Magnus words. I don't care if Jace is Alex's father I won't let him hurt her. Carter is more of a dad to her than he could ever be. He won't hurt her even if I have to keep her a secret to him. He won't know about her I'll make sure of it. He won't find out she is his daughter because she's not. He made it clear he didn't want a kid with me when he cheated.

I sat in the kitchen alone. No one was up yet. We were leaving for New York later today. I had written a fire message to Emma because I know she will be up in the training room already.

**Dear Emma,**

**Carter, Vic, Alex, and I are transferring to the New York institute today. Will you please pack up our stuff and portal them to New York? **

**Love, Clary **

There was a knock on the door. I sent the message before going to the door. When I opened it, Robert Lightwood was standing outside.

"Did I wake you?" He said looking apologetic.

"No. I was awake." I said opening the door wider so he could step in. He didn't move.

"I'm not staying long. I just came to say that everyone at the New York Institute is expecting your arrival this afternoon at three." He hesitated before continuing "and I didn't say your name. I thought it would be better if it was a surprise."

I gave a small smile before saying "thank you." He turned and left. I watched him walk down the stairs and then walk down the street.

I closed the door. When I turned, Alex was standing behind me. She was still in her Pajama's and her red curly hair that looked exactly like mine was in big tangles. I smiled at her and she returned it with a sleep looking smile. _I would protect her from anything_, I thought. I walked closer to her and kneeled down.

"We don't leave for a while so how about when everyone wakes we go do something since this is your first time her." I said with a smile at her.

She gave me a smile and ran upstairs. She came back a few minutes later in a red shirt and skinny jeans on with red converse. I knew under her clothes she had all the knives she had brought with her hidden. Emma had taught her where to hide knives where you could get to them easily but also look as if you didn't have any. I was upset at Emma when she taught her it but I wasn't about to pick a fight with Emma when I knew she had knives hidden on her where I couldn't see.

A minute later Carter came down the stairs in a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles and ripped jeans on. He gave me a kiss on the checks and asked if I was okay. When I said I was he looked as if he didn't believe me but didn't want to push it because we were in front of Alex.

"Guess who woke us up." He said after giving a little yon.

Vic came down all dressed as well. She was wearing a black t-shirt with black skinny jeans. "Okay so were we going? Since it's Alex's first time here I say we go get this girl a descent weapon from the best blade shop in town." Vic said wrapping her arm around Alex's shoulders.

I looked at Alex whom was smiling a big cheesy smile at me as if she was asking if we could. I smiled back at her and gave a shrug then took my jacket off a hook. It was still early and Diana's which was the best blade shop in Idris, wasn't open yet so we went to get breakfast at a small restraint down the road from Diana's.

After we ate our breakfast, we walked to Diana's that was now open. Alex looked around for a long time before picking out a dagger with a black hilt and words on the blade that said, "I stand taller because I am a survivor." The words seemed to catch Alex's golden eyes.

She turned to me with the dagger in her hands. "This one I want this one." She said holding the dagger up. I nodded telling her she can get it. She ran to Carter whom was looking at some swords on the wall and showed him the dagger that she was getting. I took the dagger from Alex and gave it to the woman behind the counter. The cashier looked at the dagger then at Alex.

"A dagger like this is not a toy." The woman looked down at Alex.

Alex nodded and gave a little "I know."

The woman smiled at her, gave the dagger to Alex, and said, "Take good care of her."

Alex took the dagger without hesitation "I will," she said.

I bought Alex her own weapons belt because unlike all of her knives she can't put this in her pocket. After we left Diana's we went to a fountain. The fountain was big with a statue of a mermaid in the middle. Water poured from the pitcher she was holding in her hands. Carter led Alex over to the edge on the fountain.

"It's traditional to come here and bless the blade of your first real weapon in the fountain water." Carter told Alex. I remember coming here about two months before I left. Jace brought me here to bless Heosphoros, the dawn-bringer. Vic and I stood behind Carter and Alex while he shows her how to bless the blade properly.

"Put the blade in the fountain water." Carter said. Alex followed what he told her to do. After she put the dagger in the water, she waited for further instruction.

"Now repeat after me." Carter said. "Let the waters of this fountain wash this blade clean. Consecrate it to my use alone."

Alex repeated as Carter took the words bit by bit.

"Let me use it only in the aid of just causes. Let me wield it in righteousness." Alex repeated.

Carter continued after she finished repeating him "Let it guide me to be a worthy warrior of Idris. And let it protect me that I may return to this fountain to bless its metal anew, in Raziel's name." Carter finished.

Alex repeated when she was done Carter told her to give it its name. Alex gave her the name, "Survivor."

"Very good" Carter said straitening up from where he was crouching next to the fountain. Alex took the dagger out of the fountain water and handed it to Carter. He whipped the blade dry on his jeans and handed it back to Alex whom put it safely back in her weapons belt.

"It's time to go." Vic said from my side. She was watching the time. I sighed and nodded.

We went back to Luke's to get the bags we had brought with us. Luke had some last minute Clave stuff to do so he wasn't going to New York with us. We got our bags and left to go back to New York.

Robert Lightwood was waiting for us at the door of the City Hall. He escorted us to the room we first arrived in. They already had the portal ready at the end of the room. I handed Carter Alex's bag and picked Alex up in my arms. Vic went first through the portal. I didn't want to go through because I knew what was on the other side. All the pain I felt the day I left would come back and I don't know if I could handle that a second time. There was a lit touch on the smalls of my back. I looked up to find Carter's chocolate eyes watching me.

"It's okay. I'm right behind you," he said in a soothing voice trying to calm me down. It worked. I looked at Alex whom was watching me with worried eyes.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded. I looked back at the portal. I took a deep breath before taking a step into the last portal.

There was darkness all around me before the portal finally dropped Alex and me in a big library. I looked around the library. I knew it from anywhere we were in the New York Institute. I put Alex down before finding Vic and Carter. There was another person in the library with us. I looked up at the woman that was Alec and Isabelle's mother, Maryse Lightwood. She looked taken back and shocked. She quickly replaced it with a smile.

"It's good to see you." She greeted us with open arms. "It's nice to see you all. Now I will show you to your rooms…"

She stopped. Vic and I looked at each other with questioning eyes. I noticed she was staring sadly at something behind us.

"Clary," said a sad voice from behind us.


	6. I'm back home

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments characters but the plot is mine.**

**Chapter: Seven**

The voice had a mixture of sadness and shock. I knew that voice to well to forget the sound of it. I turned around slowly after hear it call out to me again. I saw a blond headed boy in the doorway looking right at me with golden eyes. He wasn't alone though. Isabelle and Alec was on either side of him they didn't look much different from Jace's reaction. They were all frozen and wide-eyed. I looked away from the blond headed boy that I used to love. Carter looked at me with sad eyes when a single tear slowly ran down my cheek. I quickly whipped it away before it could drop from my face. I turned back to Maryse that was still looking at Jace but with more concern in her face.

"We would like to be showed to our rooms and I believe our friends from the L.A. Institute have sent our stuff here. We would like our stuff too." I said in a stern voice. Vic looked over at me with concern but I brushed it off.

I turned around when Isabelle suddenly had her arms around me in a big hug. I could feel tears on her face as she pulled me closer to her in an even tighter hug.

"I missed you too Isabelle. Can you let go I kind of need to breathe." I said trying to push her off. She loosed her grip but didn't let go.

"I missed you so much. Why did you leave?" she asked. I could see over her shoulder I glared at Jace. I didn't want to explain right now with him standing in front of me but I would explain to Izzy later. She was one of my best friends before I left. I told her everything and I know I still can. She pulled away from me when a hand touched her shoulder. Alec had come up behind her. After I was out of Izzy's arms, Alec pulled me straight into his arms. We had gotten to be good friends before I left. I missed him so much too. He was a friend you could always count on whenever you needed him. Jace was still standing in the doorway watching me hug his parabatai.

I wouldn't let him get to me. I wouldn't be pulled into his games again it will only cause pain to me and Alex. Alex! I pulled away from Alec at once. I looked around for my little red headed girl. I turned to Carter when I couldn't find her. Carter started to look around for her too when he realized what I was doing. Vic caught on to what was happening and started to help.

"Alex" I yelled. Maryse and everyone but Carter and Vic where looking at me like I was crazy.

"Mommy" said a small voice. "Mommy I'm up here." I looked up to find her at the top of one of the shelves. Her feet where dangling off as she looked down at me with a smile on her face.

"Sweetheart gets down here." I said in a demanding voice. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at my little girl on the top of a shelf.

"Okay" she said and pushed off the shelf. She had jumped and was falling to the ground. She had trained to do that since she could walk. I still got scared every time she did it though. She landed quietly on her feet in front of me. After she landed, I pulled her in a hug as I always do when I get scared she would get hurt.

"Mommy I'm okay," she said into my chest. I pulled away to look at her straight in the face.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to run off?" I asked.

There was a small chuckle behind me. When I turned around Vic was laughing. "She is your daughter." She said in between her laughs. It made Carter join on her laughter. I rolled my eyes.

I looked at the other people in the library. They were all looking at Alex with shocked faces. Maryse cleared her throat.

"I was told only three shadowhunters where coming to stay." She said looking at Alex.

"She's not exactly a full shadowhunter yet. She's still training. She hasn't even got her first rune yet." I said looking at her.

"How old is she?" Alec asked.

"I'm seven and I am too a full shadowhunter, even if I don't have my first rune yet." Alex said in a matter-of-fact tone. I smiled at her.

"What's her name?" Isabelle asks.

Before I could answer, Alex cut in again "I'm right here. My name is Alexandra Isabelle Bloodrose but everyone calls me Alex." She had an annoyed tone in her voice. It was cute when she was annoyed with people other than me. Jace seemed like he couldn't speak. He kept staring at Alex. Alex was looking back at him. She grabbed my hand and tugged hard.

"Who's that mommy?" She asked as she pointed at Jace. She was looking away from Jace for a moment to look at me.

"That's Jace, sweetheart" I said in a low voice.

"Is he the one you where talking about to that man yesterday?" She said looking back at him.

"Yes sweetheart it is," I said quietly. No one said anything for a few minutes.

Maryse finally cut through the silence and said she would show us to our rooms. We grabbed our bags and followed Maryse out of the library. We passed Jace as we walked through the door that still seemed to be staring at Alex.

**Jace:**

Maryse had told us three new shadowhunters would be moving here today but when Izzy, Alec, and I got into the library, it wasn't someone we expected to see. Clary was standing there in between a dark haired boy and a black haired girl. I stood there frozen like a statue with Alec and Izzy by my side. When she turned around it was amazing. It was as if she had gotten more beautiful over the years. She had her same flaming red hair flowing past her shoulders. She had a green shirt on and a pair of jeans. Her eyes were the same green that I remember. I didn't see them for long before she looks away from me. She started talking to Maryse again but I didn't catch anything they were saying. _She's here! _I thought. Isabelle had run from my side towards Clary. Alec followed shortly after her to give her a hug of his own. I stayed in the doorway from the way Clary had glared at me she didn't want me near her right now. Clary pushed Alec away and looked franticly around. She then started scream a name like "Alex." I was confused until a small voice called down to her from the top of a bookshelf. There was a little red headed girl sitting at the top. _Did Clary have a kid? _I thought. The girl was soon standing on the floor in front of Clary. Clary hugged her.

When she pulled back, the girl looked at me from where she was. We stood there just looking at each other. I noticed she had freckles just like Clary's all on her nose and cheeks but she had golden eyes like mine. The little girl that must have been Alex looked away from me to Clary and asked her who I was. Clary had answered telling her my name when Alex said "Is he the one you where talking about to that man yesterday?" _Clary had been talking about me to someone. _I thought. They left the library after a few minutes. I watched as Alex walked by me last. She turned before leaving the library behind Clary and the other two then waved bye to me.

**Clary:**

Maryse showed us to our rooms. Alex was two rooms down from mine. Vic had a room two halls' down and Carter was across the hall from me. Emma had sent all our stuff from the institute here. All the boxes were already in our room. I spent an hour unpacking Alex's things while she practiced fighting with a wooden sword Carter had gotten her on her fifth birthday. There was a small knock on the door when the voice I least wanted to hear came in.

"Clary" Jace said as he came in. I didn't look up at him but kept putting clothes in drawers. "Can I ask you something?"

I didn't answer. I was hoping he would leave if I just ignored him but I knew that wouldn't work forever.

"Is Alex my child?" I stopped at that and turned to look him straight in the eye.

"Alex is Carter's daughter." I said. "Her last name is Bloodrose for a reason."

"But her eyes, she has eyes like mine." He said.

I thought for a moment then shrugged "extra angel blood I guess. Alex has more angel blood than any other shadowhunter besides you and me. It changed her eye color. It gave her powers too but she's not old enough yet so I don't know what they are," I said. He wasn't going to give up though I could tell. I didn't want him to be in here any longer Alex was looking at us with curiosity and confusion.

Before he could respond, I continued. "I'm busy unpacking our things. We can talk later." I said but I didn't want to talk later I didn't even want to talk to him. He looked at Alex whom was still watching us and nodded his head. He turned without another word and left the room.

An hour later after I unpacked all of Alex's cloths, dinner was ready. Alex and I walked down the stairs to the dining hall everyone was already seated. There was two open seats in between Carter and Vic. I sat down in the seat next to Carter while Alex sat on my other side. Jace was right across from me. He looked Alex then at Carter then back again. He kept doing that until Izzy broke the silence.

"Clary this is Blake." Izzy said pointing to a boy all the way at the end of the table sitting alone. He wore shadowhunter black, his hair was in swept over to the left side of his face barely covering his left eye and his eyes were hazel looking with a blue ring on the outside. He seemed not to mind us there.

"He doesn't talk much." Jace said.

"So Clary what happened while you were gone?" Izzy changed the conversation looking at Alex.

"Oh well I took off to the L.A. Institute, I meet Vic and Carter there" I said smiling at Carter. I turned to everyone else that was watching me. "I had Alex after that, Vic and I became parabatai a month after I had Alex, and I've been training a lot there. There was a… situation involving a break in to the Institute and the death of Arthur Blackthorn. That's when we contacted the Clave and they sent us here."

"Someone broke into the L.A. Institute?" Alec asked. "We were out looking for you and the New York Institute was broken into by someone. We think it might be Sebastian but he's dead."

"We believe it was Sebastian too but the Clave didn't believe us when we told them." Vic cut in.

"Yeah that will happen." Izzy said. There was a little tug on my sleeve. I looked at Alex.

"Please can we go train?" she said in a pleading voice. Carter chuckled and Vic gave a little laugh. I got up and took Alex back to her room to change. I changed fast in my room then went back to Alex's room. She wasn't in there. I walked to the training room that was around the corner from Alex's room. When I got in there I noticed everyone had come to the training room to watch. Even mysteries Blake came up to watch. Vic was stretching in the corner and Carter was helping Alex with her form in using a bow and arrow. Vic came up behind me while I watched Alex shoot an arrow through the center of the target.

"So you want to fight? No weapons." Vic said with a sly smile.

I snorted at that "what you want to get beat again?" I said with a smirk on my face.

Vic smiled and walked over to a big mat that lies on the ground. I followed behind. Vic was standing across from me on the mat. I stretched my arms and legs while she did the same. She took her stance and wait for me. I stood there. Everything was quiet I could feel all eyes on us. Vic moved fast but not fast enough. She came at me but I moved to the side and watched as she pasted. She tried to lung at me again but I was already on her. I had her pined to the ground.

"I win." I said getting off her and helped her up. I looked around at the room full of people staring at me. "That was no fun. Who's next?" I asked. I wasn't even out of breath yet.

"I'll fight you." Said the one person I've been wanting to beat for seven years.


	7. Competition

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments characters but the plot is mine.**

**Jace: **

I had watched Clary beat her parabatai in a matter of seconds. I don't know what I was thinking volunteering to fight her. She wasn't like she was seven years ago. She's no longer frail and inexperienced. She's fast and strong. I walked onto the mat. Clary glared at me as she cracked her knuckles. I took my stance and watched Clary stand there. I felt a sharp pain in my mouth. I stumbled back before realizing Clary had punched me in the jaw. I hadn't seen her move when she did it. She smirked as I looked at her in shock. I regained my balance when Clary threw me off my feet. My back smacked the mat. Clary was standing over me when I swept her feet out from under her sending her falling to the ground next to me. I jumped to my feet after she hit the mat. I looked down at where she had landed but she wasn't there. I looked all around me but Clary had disappeared into thin air.

"Thought you could beat me? Guess again." Clary had whispered in my ear from behind. I turned around but she wasn't there. Next thing I know I was on my back and Clary held me against the mat. Clary throws a punch that hits the side of my face. She busted my lip before raising her fist to throw one last punch that would surely knock me out cold.

**Clary:**

I was just about to throw one last punch at Jace before something caught my eye in the doorway. There was someone standing there watching like everyone else in the room but this person was different. I stared as Simon came through the door of the training room. I jumped off Jace and ran to Simon who gladly opened his arms to me. Simon looked the same as always but there was something different about him. He had gotten all his memories back before I ran away. I pulled away from Simon.

"Where have you been?" Simon said smiling down at me. I smiled back at him.

"I've been in L.A." I said. "What about you?"

"What do you think?" Simon said with laughter in his voice. "After I became a shadowhunter I went to Idris to be trained at the shadowhunter Academy. I just got back today actually." Simon was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt that showed all the runes on his arms I hadn't noticed when he walked in. He looked around probably to find Izzy when his eyes landed on Carter, Vic, and Alex. They were helping Alex with training.

"Who's that?" Simon asked still looking at them.

"That's my parabatai Vic, my boyfriend Carter, and my daughter Alex." I said pointing to each of them. They all turned at the sounds of their names.

"Guys this is Simon Lewis." I said to them.

"The famous Simon Lewis in the flesh," said Vic with a little laugh after wards. Simon's cheeks went a slightly pink before turning away and going over to Izzy.

Alec was drawing an Iratze on his shoulder when I turned back to the mat. _I guess my training day is over_. I headed back to my room.

**Jace:**

Clary had left the training room when Alec was putting an Iratze on my shoulder. Alec was chuckling as he put the rune on my skin.

"What's so funny?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Nothing except you just got beat up by your ex girlfriend." He said. "I don't know what you were planning on accomplishing by that."

"I want her back." I said.

"That's not happening." Carter had been listening and cut into the conversation looking mad. He didn't look at me but kept his eyes on Alex. "She isn't the same girl she was seven years ago. She changed. She doesn't care for you anymore."

"That's a lie." I stated. "You just don't want any competition."

"You are no competition to me." Carter said looking away from Alex to glare at me.

"Well then it would be no problem for you to win." I said. "unless you are scared I'll take Clary from you."

"I'm not scared of you." He said. He looked away from me back to Alex. "It's time for bed. Let's go get your mom so she can tuck you in." He picked up Alex and walked out with her in his arms.

**Clary:**

I changed and sat on my bed for a while until Carter came in telling me Alex wanted me to tuck her in bed. I went straight to Alex's room leaving Carter behind. Alex was already in her Pajama's and lying in bed when I walked in. She looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Will you sing to me mommy?" She asked.

"Sure sweetheart. What song?" I said.

She took a minute to think before answering. "The one about the warrior," she smiled.

I remembered the song well. I started to sing her to sleep to it.

~Warrior by: Beth Crowley~

"You fascinated me, cloaked in the showers and secrecy

The beauty of a broken angel

I ventured carefully, afraid of what you thought I'd be

But pretty soon I was entangled

You take me by the hand

I question who I am

Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win

You're my mortal flaw, and I'm your fatal sin

Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin

Put me to the test, I'll prove that I am strong

Won't let myself believe, that what we feel is wrong

I finally see what you knew what's inside me all along

That behind this soft exterior, lies a warrior

My memory refused to separate the lies from truth

And search the past my mind created

I kept on pushing through, standing resolute which you

In equal measure loved and hated

You take me by the hand

I'm seeing who I am

Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win

You're my mortal flaw, and I'm your fatal sin

Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin

Put me to the test, I'll prove that I am strong

Won't let myself believe, that what we feel is wrong

I finally see what you knew what's inside me all along

That behind this soft exterior, lies a warrior

Lies a warrior…

Take me by the hand

I'm sure of who I am

Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win

You're my mortal flaw, and I'm your fatal sin

Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin

Put me to the test, I'll prove that I am strong

Won't let myself believe, that what we feel is wrong

I finally see what you knew what's inside me all along

That behind this soft exterior, lies a warrior

The pictures come to life, wake in the dead of night

Open my eyes, I must be dreaming

Clutch my pillow tight brace myself for the fight

I've heard that seeing is believing"

When I finished the song, Alex was fast asleep. I kissed her forehead and left her room so she could sleep. I ran into Izzy on the way back to my room.

"Oh god just who I was looking for!" She said in an exited voice.

"You where looking for me?" I asked.

"Well yes. We are all going to Pandemonium since Simon is back." She said.

"I can't go." I said. "Alex is in bed and I don't like leaving her here alone with someone I don't trust."

"My mom will look in on her. Come on." She said.

"Okay." I said with my hands up in defeat. Izzy grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way to her room. When we got to her room, she throws me on the bed. She ran to her closet and started throwing around cloths. She pulled out a tight dress that was black and a pair of knee high heeled boots.

"That better not be my outfit." I said looking at the dress more closely. The dress looked too short with silly string straps. "I'm not wearing that."

"Yes you are." She said in a stern voice and look out a black jacket from her closet. "Now put it on. I won't look." She said and went back to digging in the closet for something she could wear.

I slipped the dress on over my head. I was right about it being tight. It showed lots of cleavage. I put the jacket on. It didn't help much but covered the runes on my arms. The boots where to high to walk in but I managed after walking around Izzy's room a few times. Izzy had picked out a short red dress for herself. She put on my red peep toe heels to go with it. She did her makeup and hair as well. She had red lipstick on and lots of eye shadow. Her long black hair was up in a tight ponytail. She tried to do my makeup as well but I refused to let her put anything on my face. It's not that every time she put makeup on me it was bad but that every time she put it on me there was too much.

We walked down stairs to meet everyone at the front door. Carter and Vic were there. Vic was talking to Blake, which surprised me since I haven't seen him talk to really anyone. Carter was leaning against the wall staring at something across the room. I followed his eyes to find who he was looking at. He stared at Jace but as I got closer to him, his stare seemed to be more like a glare.

"You okay?" I asked stepping in front of him, blocking his view of Jace. He looked me up and down before answering.

"I'm fine. You look beautiful by the way." He said leaning in for a kiss. Our lips barely touched before someone called that everyone was here and that should go.


	8. There for you

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments characters but the plot is mine.**

**Clary:**

Carter and I walked into the club hand in hand. Simon and Izzy where already on dance floor, Jace and Alec seemed to have run off, Vic was over at the bar with Blake. I went to the bar with Carter and got a drink. Carter pointed out three demons that were lingering in the corner of the club. I sat my drink down on the table and walked over to them. I started to dance around them. They surrounded me in a minute. I lead them all out of the crowd to a storage closet. The last one to come in shut the door behind him. One pushed me up against the wall and started to run his hands up and down my sides. I pushed him away and took out a knife I had hidden. I threw the knife and hit one of them. The one let out a shriek and fell to the floor. I jumped on another one; it let out a shriek and fell down beside the other one. I turned to attack the last when it hit me in the chest. I went flying into the wall. I fell to my knees and tried to stand up but the demon kicked me back down.

"You really shouldn't have done that Valentine's daughter." It hissed at me.

"H-How do you know my name?" I said breathing heavy.

"To bad I can't kill you know. He wouldn't be very pleased about that." He hissed.

"Who's he?" I asked trying to stand back up. The demon kicked me down again. I hit my head on the concrete floor. I felt blood roll down my forehead from a cut. Everything looked hazy. I didn't know what was going on but I hear the demon that had been standing above me shriek and fall next to me. I looked up to see Jace. He rushed over to help me up. I leaned on him for support.

"W-why did you save me?" I asked.

He gave a little chuckle and wrapped his arms around me. "Why do you think?" He answered. I closed my eyes I had missed the smell of him and the touch of him. He cheated on me but why would he save me and act as if he's happy I'm not badly hurt. What am I thinking he doesn't love me anymore.

"What kind of demon's where those," I asked.

"It was three Drevak demons. They are usually spies or messengers for greater demon's or warlocks. I don't know why so many are here." He said. I felt dizzy and weak. Jace helped me out of the storage room. We got to the bar to find Carter and Vic talking. Carter saw Jace and me coming over. He ran over to me pushing past people that were in the way. He grabbed me and pulled me to him. I let go of Jace and leaned into Carter.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"Demon kicked me off balance, couldn't get up, Jace saved me." I said. I could feel myself drifting off.

"Let's get you back to the Institute." Carter helped me out the Club with Jace right behind us. Carter and Jace argued on the way there about what happened.

"You saw her go off to take on all those demons and you didn't go and help her." Jace said when we got into the taxi. I sat in the middle while Jace and Carter sat on either side of me.

"She's dealt with worse. You have some nerve saving her after what you did to her." Carter snapped.

"Shut up both of you." I said closing my eyes and leaning my head back. The blood on my face was getting crusty but the blood has stopped. Jace and Carter didn't say a word to each other. Now and then one would ask if I was okay while the other one glared and growled. I started to drift back off when it got quiet. I let the darkness of sleep consume me.

**Jace:**

After I found Clary in the storage, room on the floor bleeding I was scared I had lost her again. She wasn't badly injured I found out but she was still hurt and I didn't want her hurt. I watched Clary sleep in an infirmary bed. We had brought her up here when we got back to the Institute. Clary had passed out half way on the ride back to the Institute. Carter had carried her up to the infirmary when we got back to the Institute. We had put an Iratze on Clary after we had laid her in the infirmary bed. We both stayed with her watching her sleep after that. Carter left early in the morning because Alex would be getting up soon.

Alex ran into the infirmary. She ran to the side of Clary's bed. She really looked a lot like Clary with her red curly hair. Alex looked at her mom with teary eyes. She climbed up on the bed and curled up next to Clary. She looked at me with her teary eyes and reached out her hand. I took her small hand in mine. She smiled and whispered a thank you. I looked into her golden eyes that were so much like mine. There was something about Alex.

**Clary:**

My eyes fluttered open. At first everything was blurry but a second later I could see clearly again. I was in the infirmary I could feel someone next to me. I looked down and saw Alex curled up next to me. She didn't look like she was asleep but waiting for me to wake up. I saw someone else leaning again the bed next to mine. Jace was watching Alex and me. He was staring at Alex right now before he met my eyes. He straightened up and walked closer to the bed.

"How long was I out?" I asked. Alex's head shot up to look at me. I smiled at the relief on her face.

"About 12 hours it's 2 p.m. right now." Jace said. I looked back at Alex.

"Why aren't you with Carter?" I asked her.

"I wanted to come see you besides Jace has been with me." She said looking over at Jace giving him a smile then looking back at me with that same smile.

"Well you should be training. You both don't need to be here. The damage wasn't that bad." I said.

"Just in case we are calling Magnus to come check on you," Jace said and pulled out his phone. After a few minutes, Jace got off the phone with Magnus saying he will be over soon. Jace went to get me some water and I made Alex leave so she could go train. Jace brought me a glass of water and sat it on the bedside table. It was a few minutes o before Magnus walked through the Infirmary doors. Alec was behind him with a little boy hanging on his back that I never seen before. Magnus made Jace and Alec wait in the hall but the little boy that was on Alec's back jumped off and ran over to the bed next to me. I watched as he climbed up and sat down on the bed. I looked at Magnus; he seemed to be watching the boy and had a huge smile on his face. While Magnus was checking my head, the boy was watching. He had dark brown hair but not as dark as Carter's. His eyes seemed to be a hazel color with a blue outline to it. The boy left after a while of just sitting there. After he was gone, I turned to Magnus whom was watching the doors the boy just ran out of.

"Magnus who was that little boy," I asked. Magnus turned back to me.

"That was Alec and my adoptive son, Malachi Lightwood." Magnus said. "We got him when he was two a year after you left. He's eight now. I though Alex would like to play with him. He doesn't have any friends his age and I didn't think Alex did either so when I got the call from Jace I decided to bring him along."

"That was nice of you Magnus. Alex doesn't have any friends her age here. In L.A. she had the Blackthorns youngest to play with." I said. I missed everyone from L.A.

"Does Jace know yet?" Magnus asked.

"We discussed this she is not his daughter and he is not her father no matter what." I said.

Magnus said that I was okay and I didn't have a concussion or anything but to take it easy for the day. I didn't want to stay in the infirmary anymore. I walked to the training room where Alex would be. When I got in Alex was standing on the mat with Malachi across from her. Jace was off to the side. He showed some basic moves. I stood in the door way watching as Jace trained Alex and Malachi on their lesson for the day. Jace smiled as Alex learned quickly. They were getting along so well together. I smiled at the thought of how we could be a family. He had saved me the other night at the club in the storage room. My smile was whipped clean off when I remember what he did and how he didn't love me anymore. Carter loved me and he would always love me. I couldn't spend my time thinking about Jace.

I remembered last night when the demon was about to attack. No, it wasn't going to attack. I remembered what it had said about someone not being too pleased if I were dead. Who could that be? I thought about telling Carter or Vic about what the demon said in the storage room but on another note, I didn't want anyone to know about it. If whoever wants me they sure don't want me dead or the demon from the storage room wouldn't have hesitated to kill me.

I left the training room without anyone noticing I was there and walked down the corridor to Carter's room. When I walked in, he was lying on his bed, reading a book. He looked up and smiled at me. He sat up before pulling me over and giving me a kiss that I stayed in for a while. We pulled apart and we were both out of breathe.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said pushing a stand of my hair behind my ear.

"Me too," I said touching my forehead to his. We stayed like that until dinnertime. We both pulled away and went down to the dining hall to eat.

Alex and Malachi were sitting next to each other talking and laughing at their jokes. Jace sat next to Alex listening to their conversation and occasionally laughing at some of the stuff they would say. I sat across from him and Carter sat next to me. Carter put his arm around me and rested it on my shoulder. Jace looked over and glared at Carter when he saw his arm around me.

"How was training Alex?" I asked. Alex looked up from her conversation. She smiled when she saw me.

"It was fun. I made a new friend." She gestured to Malachi. "And Jace is a really good teacher." She said looking over at Jace.

"He said tomorrow that he will take us to the park to train since it's supposed to be a nice day." She said in an exited tone. I smiled at Alex. She seemed to like Jace. He was her father that was a good thing, right? She didn't know that though and Jace didn't know this was his daughter. They just know what I told them. I never wanted Jace to find out about her and I still think that but it's a lot harder to keep her a secret from him when he's right here in front of me. When he's right there next to her.


	9. Daddy!

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments characters but the plot is mine.**

**Jace****:**

I woke up early to get everything ready for training at the park. Clary was in the training throwing knives at a target. I packed a bag full of wooden swords but lots of seraph blades, knives, daggers, a bow and arrows. I turned to see Clary watching me before turning back to the target. She threw one last knife that hit the middle of the target before turning back to me.

"I'll be coming with you to the park."She said. She just didn't want me to be allow with her daughter I could see if in her face. She doesn't trust me. All I see when I look into her eyes is sadness and hurt. I know I'm the one that put it there but I've been trying to fix it, haven't I? I walked out with the bag in hand leaving Clary to go back to throwing knives at a target.

Alex woke up around six and Clary made her eat breakfast before we all left for central park. We had to wait for Malachi to get there though after we ate. When he got there, we all walked to central park. Clary had invited Carter to come with. Clary walked with Carter and Malachi walked side by side with Alex. It was cute how they would talk to each other. They were very good friends even though they just met yesterday but that's probably because Malachi never had any friend his age. I don't know about Alex but Malachi has only ever been around Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and me.

We got to central park after five minutes of walking. There wasn't many people in central park that I could see. We got to a part of the park that was glamour so we could train here without any mundane watching. I sit the bag of weapons I have brought down on a patch of grass. I pulled out two wooden swords and handed them to Malachi and Alex. They took them without hesitation. We started right after. Alex would get the hang of everything quickly. Malachi would have a hard time getting it. Clary and Carter was sitting on top of a large rock watching. I could hear Carter criticizing about my teaching. Clary would reply saying it was fine and Alex was learning very well. After a while, Carter said I should take a break from training them. I nodded at that and went to sit next to Clary. I could tell that's not what he had in mind. I smile as I lean closer to Clary.

"She's a very good learner." I said in Clary's ear. I could see Carter watching from the corner of his eye. He growled at me. I smiled an evil smile.

"She gets it from her dad." Clary said not taking her eyes off Alex.

"Carter doesn't seem like he learns good." I said looking over at him. I know he heard me insult him but he didn't look mad like I would have expected. He looked at me with sadness. I looked at Clary with questioning eyes. She looked down at her hands.

"Alex lets go on a walk around central park. Jace come with us." She said standing up and getting Alex. I followed close behind. I could see Carter watching us while we walked off. I was glad when we got out of his sight. I speed up my pace so I could walk next to Clary. We walked down to a large pond. Alex went to go skip rocks by the water. Clary and I sat on the grass near the pond watching Alex. Clary didn't speak. I watched the little golden-eyed girl skip rocks and play in the water.

"Have you noticed she doesn't call Carter dad?" Clary asked out of nowhere. I was taken back. I understood what she was asking. I have noticed that Alex never calls Carter dad. It was weird because Carter doesn't look like the tip to want his child call him Sr. or by his name. Unless…

There was a blood curtailing scream come from by the lake. Alex was running towards us. She looked frightened; Clary was up and holding Alex in a second. She had tears running down her face. Alex buried her face into Clary's neck.

"Baby what's the matter?" Clary asked in a soothing voice.

"They came out of nowhere mommy." She said in between cries. She pulled away from her mom to look at her. "They tried to get me."

"Who got to get you sweetheart? I was watching you there wasn't anyone trying to get you." Clary said confused.

"Those ducks," Alex pointed out into the water. "They tried to get me. They're evil mommy. EVIL," She said. I looked out into the water and there were ducks swimming around in the middle of the pond. I looked at Clary she didn't look at me.

"Let's go back to Carter and Malachi." She said putting Alex down. Alex ran in the direction of Carter and Malachi. I stopped Clary before she could walk off. Clary turned to me but didn't look me in the eye.

"Is Alex really my daughter?" I asked. Everything made since if she is. She had my golden eyes, my facial fetchers, and she was like me in fighting. I learned quickly Clary could have been talking about me not Carter. Clary still didn't met my eyes. I grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to force her eyes to mine.

"Is Alex my daughter?" I asked more slowly.

"Yes." She muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I found out the day you cheated on me. What was I supposed to do? You didn't want me and if you didn't want me you didn't want her." She said. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I loved you and I still do." I said. I leaned in closer to Clary. I smashed our lips together. She gasped. I missed her lips on mine so much. I parted my lips on her. She didn't respond at first but she slowly gave in. I wrapped my arms around her waist and tangled my fingers in her red hair. She went tense and stopped. I missed her so much though that I couldn't stop. I kept my lips on hers even though she wasn't responding anymore. Someone suddenly pulled me away from Clary. I hit the ground on my back. I groaned. I looked up to see Carter standing above me. He leaned down.

"Don't you ever try that again," He hissed.

"What mad that she wants me?" I said with a smirk. I sat up. My back hurt.

"No. Just surprised that you have the nerve to kiss her after what you did. Tell me Jace. How many girls did you kiss after she left? Twenty? Fifty? I bet you lost count. I highly doubt she wants you. I can tell you for a fact that I'm the only man she wanted last night." Carter said. I flinched at what he said. "Stay away from her and Alex for your own good."

"You can keep me from Clary but not from Alex not anymore." I said. Carter looked at Clary she was frozen in her place. Alex and Malachi were at her side. "Alex do you know who your dad is," I asked.

Carter cut in "don't talk to her."

She shook her head. "Mommy never told me and I never met him." She looked up at Clary but Clary didn't looked at her when she asked. "Who is my father mommy?"

Clary still didn't look down at OUR daughter. "Alex this is your father Jace Herondale."

Alex looked over at me with wide eyes. "You're my daddy?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Why didn't you come looking for mommy and me?" She asked.

"I did. I looked for your mom for a very long time. I didn't know you existed. If I did I would have looked harder." I said. She walked over to me. Carter, Clary and Malachi just watched as Alex came over to me and hugged me.

"Daddy you're back." She said. She had tears in her eyes but happy tears.


	10. Deal

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments characters but the plot is mine.**

**Clary:**

I finally told Jace that Alex was his daughter and Alex just found out who her father was. Carter was upset still about the kiss. Ever since Jace found out that Alex was his daughter, he was always around her protecting her. Alex always called Jace dad or daddy now. I could tell it got on Carter's nerves.

Carter and I were the only ones in the training room. We always woke up early to have the training room to ourselves. Carter seemed furious. The punching bag he has been punching looked like it was about fly across the room and bust spraying the sandy stuff inside it everywhere. I took a deep breath and walked over to Carter not getting to close.

"What's got you upset?" I asked.

"I'm not upset." He said not looking away from the punching bag. He hit it repeatedly.

"Really? I think that punching bag would say otherwise." I said. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"Fine, you win. I'm upset." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I know I always said I though Alex should know who her real father is and Jace should know he had a daughter but…" he hesitated at before continuing. "But I take it all back now."

"I don't understand." I said. I stared at him confused. Alex really loved Jace now and Jace loved her back. I didn't see anything wrong with them.

"Jace has never been there for her!" Carter said getting louder as he went on. "And now he gets to play daddy while me the one who has been there for her, her whole life, the one who has raised her as if she was my daughter gets forgotten." He was yelling now.

"You know she doesn't think that way. She loves you and she always will. You've been a dad to her all these years. She just has catching up to do with him." I said trying to calm him.

"You're stupid if that's all you think he's doing." Carter said. Before I could yell at him for calling me stupid, he stormed out the training room.

I don't know how long I stood there before Jace and Alex walked through the doors together. Jace smiled down at Alex and Alex returned the smile. Neither of them saw me at first. Alex was the first one to notice me standing there.

"Mommy did you come to train with us?" She asked.

I forced a smile to my face and said, "No I was just finishing up the training room is all yours." I said and walked out the door.

I went to Carter's room but he wasn't there. I walked to my room when I got there I took a long hot shower to clear my head. I walked out the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I went to the closet and got some jeans and a green t-shirt. When I turned to go back into the bathroom to change, I saw a white haired and black-eyed boy sitting on my bed watching me. Sebastian.

"Hello sister." He said with a smile. His eyes went up and down my body. I still only had a towel wrapped around me and I felt uncomfortable. I pulled the towel closer to my body.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" I asked.

"I am technically not here." He said. "Only a hologram my sister, so if you were planning to hurt me it won't work."

"I would never just hurt you." I said.

He gave a small chuckle. He stood up. "You are more like me than you think."

"I am nothing like you." I snap at him. I backed away a little.

"You killed our dad. You want to kill me. Is that not like me?" He said taking a step towards me. I flinch at the memory of Valentine, my father that was more of a dad to Jace than to me. I had killed him a long time ago when he raised Raziel from the lake.

As I was lost in the memory, I didn't realize Sebastian had slowly walked over to me and was now standing right in front of me. I jumped back. My back hit the door. Sebastian came closer. He pushed me against the door with his body. I was still only wearing a towel. I hugged it tighter to my body. I tried to push him away with my free hand that wasn't holding the towel in place. He didn't move but an inch. He grabbed my waist and leaned down. His face was close to mine and I didn't like it. I tried to move out the way but I couldn't his hands on my waist pushed me harder against the door. His lips crashed into mine. I struggled to push him away but he wouldn't budge. He started pulling at the towel around me. I clenched the towel tightly.

"It will be okay. I promise you'll like it." He said in a husky voice against my lips.

He seemed to get frustrated when he wouldn't get it off. He pulled away and tried to pry my hands away for the towel. I let go with one of my hands and I swung at him. I hit him in the jaw with my fist causing him to stumble back.

"You bitch." He said rubbing where I had hit him. "You'll pay for that."

"You say that like I actually care what you think." I said. I got a knife out of the top drawer of my dresser. I threw the knife at him but before the knife could sink into his chest, he vanished.

There was a knock on my door after he left. Jace opened the door with Alex behind him. I stood there looking at the spot that Sebastian had just disappeared.

"Clary are you okay?" Jace asked with a worried tone in his voice. I looked up at him.

"No." I said in a quiet voice. "Sebastian. He was here in my room with me." I could feel myself starting to cry. Alex comes up to me and wraps her small arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around her. _He'll be back. _I thought. Jace wraps his arms around Alex and me. I wanted to pull away but I was shaken up from what happened with Sebastian and I always pictured Jace, Alex, and me as a family before I found out Jace cheated and before I met Carter. I pulled out of his arms. I realized I still only had the towel around me. I grab my clothes from where I had dropped them on the floor and wake into the bathroom to change.

**Carter:**

I walked into Taki's and sat down. I waited for ten minutes before the person I had been waiting for sat down on the other side of the table.

"You called me here." He said. He had white hair and black eyes. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt. He had a small bruise on the side of his face

"I did." I said to Sebastian.

"What did you want?" Sebastian said as if he was bored.

"I want you to take out Jace." I said.

"Why should I? What would that benefit me? What do I get in return?" Sebastian asked.

"Well… what do you want?" I asked.

"I want Clary," He said with a wicked smile.

"I will not give you Clary." I said in a firm voice.

"Oh please it will only be for a day," He said. "I get the girl for a day and then I take care of your problem with Jace."

"Why do you want her?" I asked.

"She is the only family I have besides her little golden eyed girl." He said. "I get Clary for a day and I want her on her best behavior. She trusts you. You can get her to agree to that."

"What if I can't?" I asked.

"Then the deal is off." Sebastian said with a wicked grin. "Do we have a deal?" He stretched out his hand to me. I hesitated before I took it.


	11. Family

**I Don't own the mortal Instruments Characters but I do own this plot.**

**Clary:**

I went down to the dining hall for dinner. Maryse sat at the front of the table, Alec and Izzy sat on each side of her, Simon was next to Izzy, Jace sat next to Alec with Alex on his other side, and Vic sat two seats down from Simon. She had saved seats for Carter and me. _Where was Carter?_ I thought. Vic looked at me as if she was asking the same question in her head. I walked over and sat in the seat next to her. She leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Where's Carter?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"I thought he was with you." She said.

"We had a fight earlier this morning. He stormed out the training room. I haven't seen him since." I whispered to her.

Just then, Carter walks through the door. He hangs his head as he comes and sits in the seat next to me. He doesn't say anything or give me a glance. I sit there quietly. _What was wrong with him? _I asked myself. We had fights before but he has never ignored me before. We didn't talk to each other all during dinner. I went up to my room alone to go to bed. There was a soft knock on my door after I changed into my pajamas, which was just a pair of shorts and a tank top. I opened the door to see Carter standing there. I started to shut the door. I didn't want to talk to him not after what he's been treating me like today. Carter's hand stopped the door from closing on him. I glared at him. He sucked in a breath.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. I opened the door wider to let him into the room. He stepped into my room and I shut the door behind him before turning to him.

"What you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you stupid." He said. "You're not stupid you're one of the smartest people I know."

I gave him a little smile. "It's okay." I said. "I know you where mad that's all. You didn't mean any of the things you said."

"I meant everything I said this morning." He said. "Except for saying you are stupid."

That really didn't make me feel better. He was jealous of Jace because Alex wanted daddy daughter time with him. Carter has been a father to her and he always will be to her.

"That's not what I came to talk to you about." Carter said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked. I could see he was nerves. He messed with a bracelet around his wrist that Alex had made him when she was six. He always messed with it when he got nerves.

"I wanted to talk to you about the situation with Sebastian." Carter said. I didn't want to think about him after what he almost did to me this morning after Carter and I had our fight. _What would Carter want to talk about him for?_ I haven't told him about what happened with Sebastian.

"What about him?" I asked.

"How would you feel if you got to spend a day with him and I could promise you, you wouldn't be hurt?" Carter said. I froze at that. _Why would he think I would want to spend time with Sebastian? _

"I wouldn't go still." I said. "I wouldn't want to go in the first place."

He looked worried. "I would be good to spend time with your brother."

"He isn't my brother!" I yelled. "He's a demon, Carter! Do you not understand that? You've never really talked to him. You don't know what he's like."

"It was just a suggestion." He said quietly. "You can sleep on it and give me your final answer in the morning."

"No I don't want to think about it again cause the answer will always be no." I yelled. "What's wrong with you today?" He stayed quiet. I walked over to the door and opened it indicating that he should leave. He walked out my room and I slammed the door behind him. I put a lock rune on the door so he couldn't get in while I was sleeping. I walked over to my bed. I climbed under the covers and let sleep engulf me.

**Carter:**

I felt so guilty about what I was doing but it had to be done right? I went back to my room after Clary had gotten upset about going with Sebastian. I aid on my bed and thought about everything that happened. She really hated him. How _was I going to get her to agree to spend one day with him?_ Maybe if Jace had told her to do it then she wouldn't be too quick to say no.

"She said no that quick?" A voice said from the window. I turned to see Sebastian sitting on the window seal.

"How did you get in here?" I asked. Sebastian looked at me and chuckled.

"You're not that bright are you?" He said then chuckled again. "I don't know what my sister see's in you."

"She's mad at me right now." I said.

"Oh she didn't like the idea of spending a day with me?" He asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"You knew she would refuse?" I asked glaring at him.

"I knew she wouldn't want to at first." He said. "That is why I came. I won't wait forever. I'll give you three days and two nights to convince her to spend one day with me."

"What happens if she doesn't agree?" I ask.

"You wouldn't fulfill your part of the deal so I would not do my part." He said. "I would not touch Jace for your own need for him to be gone."

"I can understand that." I said.

"But… If you don't fulfill your part. I will take my only family that I have left with me and you will never see them again." He said with a wicked smile on his face before disappearing.


	12. I love you

**I Don't own the mortal Instruments Characters but I do own this plot.**

**Clary:**

I had woken up by a small knock on my door. There was day light streaming in through the closed window. There was another knock on the door.

"Carter, go away." I yelled so he could hear me. I still didn't want to talk to him. There was another knock on the door. I let out an exasperated breath and went to the door. I canceled the lock rune I had put on the door last night. I opened the door to find Jace standing there.

"Oh it's you." I said with a little relief.

"Not the reaction I usually get." Jace said with a smirk. "But it will do sleeping beauty." I knew my hair must be a mess right now for him to say that. I walked into the bathroom to brush my hair; leaving the door open for Jace.

"What you need Jace." I called from the bathroom.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said. I could hear the nervousness in his voice. I finished brushing my hair before going back into the room. Jace was standing next to my bed looking at a picture that was on my nightstand.

The picture was of me holding six-month-old Alex in my arms. Carter was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around Alex and me. Carter was resting his head on my shoulder in the picture. We were both looking down at the beautiful baby girl in my arms. Vic had taken the picture without us knowing.

I smiled at the memory. I looked up at Jace. He didn't look a mix of sad and mad. I was a little confused about why he would be sad or upset. I pushed away the thought.

"Oh. Really, if this is about shipping me off to spend some brother sister time with Sebastian." I said in an annoyed tone. "I already told Carter it's not happening." Jace looked at me confused. I guess he didn't know about that. I didn't want to explain it either. I was already upset about it.

"Never mind" I said before Jace could fully process what I had said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Huh. Oh." I had pulled him out of his thoughts whatever they were he lost his train of thought and had to take a second to remember why he came here. "I wanted to talk to you about you and me." He said. That was another topic I didn't want to talk about.

"What about you and me." I asked.

"Well I think it would be better for Alex if we were together." He said.

"You think it would be better for Alex?" I asked there was doubt in my voice.

"Yes and no." He said. He wasn't saying something and I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear it or not.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"I... I miss you Clary." He said. He grabbed my hand and held it. "I still love you. I never stopped."

"You did stop." I said quietly. "You stopped when you cheated on me. Maybe even before then." I could feel tears start to roll down my cheeks. Jace took his free hand and whipped the tears away with his thumb. He cupped my cheek with the hand he used to wipe my tears away. I leaned into his had a little but not much. I didn't hate him as much as I did when I first got here. He was doing great with Alex. He was a very protective dad. We stood there in the middle of the room in silence. Jace looked as if he was deciding on something.

"I'm sorry for hurting you so long ago." He started. "I made a big mistake. I didn't do it because I didn't love you. I did and I still do."

"Then why did you do it?" I asked.

"I didn't know what I had until it was gone." He said. "I didn't know I had the perfect person in the world that I could call mine standing right in front of me until she wasn't mine anymore. You are her. I love you so much. I want you to give me another chance even if I don't deserve it."

"I don't know." I said. I was confused not everything he just said has settled in my brain yet. He dropped my hand and turned away from me for a moment. When he turned back, he had the picture he had been looking at earlier. He held it in his hand between us. I looked down at it and looked back up at him in confusion.

"I want to be the one who takes care of Alex. I want to be the one holding you. I want to be the one you kiss and love. I want to be the one who has a family with you. I want to be the one that gets to call you mine." He said. I looked down away from his eyes that were looking at me with determination and love. I heard him put the photo back on the nightstand. He put his hand under my chin to force me to look him in the eye.

"I will wait forever for you because you're at only one I want." He said quietly. "I'm asking if I have a chance." I didn't say anything because I didn't know if I should trust him like I did years ago. I stayed quiet as I thought it over in my head.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realized Jace was getting really close but before I could pull away his lips crashed into mine. He's arms wrapped around me and he tangled his fingers in my hair as if he used to. I couldn't help it but kiss him back. His soft, warm lips made me melt into his arms. When I started to return the kiss, he pushed me up against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged lightly on his blonde curls causing him to groan with pleasure. He pushed me harder against the wall with his body and deepening the kiss making me go crazy. I had missed him so much. I didn't care about what happened anymore. I just wanted him. I wanted him to be mine.

He pulled away before I wanted him to. I pulled him close when he started to back away from me. Our faces were inches apart and we were both breathing heavy.

"Why.. Why did you do that?" I asked in between breathes. He smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't answer." He said. "But now I know." I was a little confused.

"Now you know what?" I asked.

"That I have a chance." He said. He reached up, unhooked my arms from around his neck, and pulling me hands out of his hair. I let my arms fall to my side. I was still up against the wall and his body was barely touching mine anymore. He leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Clary." He said before turning away. He opened the door and walked out. I stood there against the wall and watched him leaving.

"I love you too." I whispered to him even though he was already gone.

**Jace: **

I walked out of Clary's room before she could say anything. I had done it I had told her the truth. That I loved her, that I was sorry for hurting her, and that I missed her so much. I walked down the hall to Alex's room. She should be awake by now. I cracked the door open and saw her spinning a knife around in the sun that came through the window. She was looking up that the ceiling. The knife seemed to make a rainbow on the ceiling when the sun would hit it just right. I opened the door wider so I could come in. I walked over to her and sat next to her on the floor. She smiled because she knew it was me that had come in to sit with her. I looked away from her at the knife she was using. It's wasn't a knife though it was a dagger. It had a black hilt. It looked plain but every time she would spin, the knife there would be a glimpse of some words on the blade of the dagger. I cleared my throat. She looked over at me with a questioning look in her eye. I smiled at her.

"What does the dagger say on the blade?" I asked. She smiled at me and handed me the knife. I flipped the dagger over so I could read what it said on the blade. It read, "I stand taller because I am a survivor." I looked back at Alex.

"I got it in Idris before I came here. Mommy got me the dagger and Carter took me to a beautiful fountain where I blessed the blade." She said. "He said it was a tradition for all shadowhunters to bless the blade of their first real weapon." I already knew all that. I had shown Clary the same fountain and had helped her bless the 'Day Bringer'.

It didn't feel good that Carter had taken my place for seven years. I was her father, I didn't even know about her, and that was my entire fault. If I didn't make the stupid and dreadful mistake of cheating on Clary. I would have been there when Alex was born. I would have been there what she spoke her first word and took her first step. I would have been there to start training her when she turned five. I would have been there when she got her first real weapon and would have helped her bless the blade in the fountain water. I missed so much of her life that I don't want to miss anymore.

She looked at me and asked a question that pulled me out of my thought and made me go stiff "Will you and mommy ever get back together?"

I couldn't say anything. I knew I know had a chance but I was competing with Carter now. I was still frozen when she continued.

"Mommy misses you a lot." She said.

"H-How do you know?" I asked.

"Because she always told me that she still loves you." She said.


	13. Half Truth

**I Don't own the mortal Instruments Characters but I do own this plot.**

**Carter:**

I have two days and one night left to convince Clary, she should go spend a day with her brother. It is impossible to get her to agree with it because she would either ignore me or yell at me when I brought it up. She really hated this him. She had to agree to it though or she'll be taken away and I would never see her again. I didn't want that to happen I loved Clary I didn't want to lose her.

I walked into Clary's room but she wasn't in there. I walked down to the training room. Clary, Alex, and Jace were in there training together. They were all smiling from ear to ear. I leaned on the doorframe and watched them.

How was I supposed to get her to agree with it? I could always just tell her the truth but she would be furious with me. I could tell she still loved Jace. She would be upset if she found out what that I made a deal to send her away to her demon brother so he would kill Jace for me.

I pulled out of my thoughts when someone touched my arm. I looked down to see Alex standing in front of me. I kneel down so I was the same height as her.

"Mommy's upset at you." She said. I looked over at Clary. She had her back to me but I could tell she was listening. Jace stood beside her. I could tell he was listening. He looked over at Clary with worry.

I stood up. "Clary can I talk to you?" I asked. She didn't move and she didn't hesitate giving her answer.

"I'm busy right now." She said. Jace stepped closer to Clary and started rubbing her back. That made me fume. I walked over to Jace and hit him square in the jaw sending him falling to the ground.

"Don't touch her." I said in a firm voice. I turned to Clary and immediately felt guilty.

She looked down at Jace and then looked at me with hate. She pushed me away from her when I reached out to her. She dropped down beside Jace and asked if he was all right. I stormed out the training room.

**Clary:**

Carter had stormed out of the training room. _What is wrong with him?_ He's been acting so weird lately, trying to get me to agree to spend some time with Sebastian. _Why would he want to give me to my half demon brother that I hate?_

I looked at Jace whom was on his feet now. He had a fading bruise on the left side of his jaw. He looks at me and gives me a small smile as if he just caught me staring at him. Which he basically did. I can't help but smile back at him. He looks away from me. I follow his eye to see Alex standing across the room.

"Honey you can go back to your room trainings over." I said.

"Is Carter okay?" She asked.

"I don't know honey. Go to your room." I said. She walks out the training room with a little skip to her walk. I turned back to Jace.

"You okay?" I asked. He gave a sly smile.

"Shadowhunter remember. Fight demons for a living. I think I can handle a jealous boyfriend." He said. _Is Carter Jealous of Jace?_ I heard Jace laugh and I knew I had confusion written on my face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said before leaving the training room.

I walked down the corridor to my room. The door was slightly ajar but I was sure I closed it before I left to go to the training room. I slowly inch the door open. I poke my head in to see Carter sitting on the edge of my bed. He was staring at his hands that were dangling limply in between his knees. I glare at him before entering my room. His head snapped up when he heard me come in.

"I wanted to say sorry for everything I've been doing." I stood next to the open door and watched him. I made no move to speak. He could see I wasn't going to say anything so he continued "but I have a good reason for it." I raised my eyebrows.

"And what would that be?" I asked. I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Sebastian cornered me in an alleyway. He told me he wanted you for a day but that I had to make you agree to it and want to go." He started. My face softened as he continued, "he said if you didn't agree in three days and two nights he would take you away and I would never see you again."

Sebastian had cornered him and threatened to take me away forever if Carter couldn't get me to agree to spend a day with him. That sounds like him but there was something about the way Carter was looking at me told me there was more to this story.

I thought a moment it was only one day with my demon brother. Alex would be safe here with Carter and Jace while I was gone. I could protect myself better now than I could seven years ago but there was still no way I could defeat him. I only had to fight him off long enough to get away if he tries anything. Even that might be hard to do. Sebastian doesn't give up easily and he isn't an easy match like a demon.

I nodded "okay I'll go for a day." I said. He signed in relief then smiled at me. He came and gave me a hug.

"You will be okay." He said into my hair. "It's just for a day." He pulled away and kissed my forehead. He walked out my room leaving me standing by the open door.

I sighed and shut the door before going to the bathroom and taking a hot shower.

**Carter:**

I walked down the corridor to my room. When I got there, I sent a fire message to Sebastian. Clary had finally agreed to go with Sebastian for a day. I had to tell a little of the truth to get her to agree. I didn't tell her that I made a deal with Sebastian and I didn't say I had given her to him.

I heard a creek come from the window. I looked over to see someone pushing it open from the outside. A few seconds later Sebastian climbed through the open window. I sighed with relief that it was only him. He smiled at me. His smile was somewhat wicked but had a bit of amusement in it.

"So she agreed?" He asked.

"That's what I said in my message." I said.

"I was just wondering if you were lying so I would do your dirty deed with no payment." He said.

"I didn't lie." I said. "She agreed to go willingly if you do no harm her."

"Please..." He said rolling his eyes. "I have no intention of harming Clarissa."

"Then what do you plan to do with her?" I asked.


	14. A Day with you

**I don't own the mortal instruments characters but I do own this plot****.**

**Clary:**

I woke up at five in the morning. I always woke up earlier than anyone else did because I liked the training room all to myself. I get dressed in shorts and a tank top. I almost walk out the door when I see a note that wasn't there last night on my nightstand. I pick up the note and read it.

**Dear Clarissa,**

**I will pick you up around six this morning. Don't tell anyone where you're going or there will be consequences.**

**Your brother, **  
><strong>Jonathan<strong>

I look at the clock it read 5:15. I put the note back down on the nightstand and go to the training room.

When I get down training it's 5:47. I take a quick shower and get dressed. I walk down the corridor to Alex's room. She's still asleep. Her red curls are in a tangled heap like my hair is when I sleep. I sit on the bed next to her. She slowly opens her sleepy eyes. I brush some hair out of her face.

"Mommy" Alex asks in a sleepy voice. "Is it time to get up?"

"No sweetheart." I said in a soothing voice. "Mommy's leaving for the day and wanted to see you before I go."

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

I lean over and kiss her forehead. "Just promise you'll stay here at the Institute with your daddy." I said.

She nods "I promise."

"Okay. Go to sleep." I said. "Daddy will wake you up when it's time for training."

She closes her eyes and instantly falls back to sleep. I know she won't remember any of this when she wakes up. I kiss her forehead before I leave the room.

I stop at Carter's room before going back to my room to wait for Jonathan. Carter's already awake and sitting on the bed. He looks up at me.

"When are you leaving?" He asked standing up.

"Now" I said. "Make sure Alex doesn't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"I will." He said.

"I'll be back later today." I said. "No one needs to know where I am. So if someone asks just say I had a few errands to do and I won't be back until later."

Carter nods. I turn on my heels and walk back to my room. When I get there, I'm not alone. Sebastian is sitting on the window seal. He looks over at me and smiles.

"Ready to go Clarissa" He asks. I avoid looking into his black demon eyes and nod. Sebastian goes over to the wall and draws a portal.

Sebastian grabs may hand and enter twine our fingers together. His skin was cold. It felt so wrong as if I was holding ice in my hand. I didn't want to be touching him. I wanted to rip my hand from his grasp and run away with Alex where he could never find us but he would find us and I promised I would behave for the day with him. I give a small smile and he returns it with his own. We turn to the portal and he pulls me through with him.

We landed hand in hand in the middle of a living room. It had a flat screen TV hanging on the wall in front of us. There was a black leather couch against the wall behind us facing the TV. There was a glass coffee table a little in front of the couch. There was a glass stair case behind the love seat to our right. There was a door just at the bottom of the stares.

"Where's that lead to?" I asked nodding towards the door. Sebastian turned to see what it was I nodded at.

"That going into the kitchen" He said turning back to me. "Are you hungry?"

Now that I think about it I haven't eaten all morning. I was hungry but I didn't want to eat anything Sebastian made me. I didn't want to go hungry all day though.

"I didn't eat breakfast." I said. He smiled.

"Well let me make you something to eat." He said. He turned and headed to the door.

"No eggs." I called as I followed him through the door. "I don't like eggs."

He chuckled. "I remember you saying that." He said. "Besides I don't even know how to make eggs." He chuckled again as if I should have remembered.

After he had made me waffles with bacon, he showed me around his apartment. I had to admit it was very nice. There was a hallway at the top of the stairs. Jonathan led me down the hall and pointed out each of the rooms.

"That's the office," he said pointing to the first door on the right.

"This is my room," he said pointing to the next room.

The door was open and I could see inside. The walls where black and the covers on his bed where the same night shade black. The floor was a mess. There were dirty cloths scattered everywhere on the ground of his room. I looked at him but he was moving on to the next room.

"This is your room," he pointed to the door across from his. He opened the door so I could have a look at the room.

The walls were black like Jonathan's room but the bed had a dark purple shade on the covers. There was something lying on the bed that didn't seem part of it. I stepped in the room and walked closer to the bed.

It was a black dress. It looked to be skintight. It looked like it would only reach about mid thigh. There was a pair of heels lying on the ground next to the bed. I turned to look at Jonathan. He was watching me closely.

"The bathroom is down the hall if you would like to change in there or in here," he said. "It doesn't really matter. We leave in two hours. Make yourself... Presentable" he closed the door behind him on his way out after that.

I got dressed in the black dress. I was right about it being skintight but it didn't hit mid thigh at all. I didn't feel comfortable wearing it with Sebastian around. I walked down the hall towards the bathroom when the bathroom door swung open.

Sebastian stepped into the hall with a towel around his waist. He was all wet and there was steam coming of his skin. He must have been in the shower.

He sees me standing in the middle of the hallway looking at him. I couldn't help it his chest was in full view. His muscles where dripping with water. He came closer to me. He got close enough I could feel the heat from his body.

He leaned down but I turned away. _What am I doing? _I asked myself. I side stepped so he could go past me into his room but he had another idea.

He pushed me against the wall with his body. It was just like in my room but I'm not the one wearing the towel this time. He leaned down again and this time I couldn't turn away. He had one hand on my wrists above my head. The other hand was holding my waist.

He smashed his lips to mine. His lips moved against mine but I just stood there trying to get my hands out of his grasp. His hand tightened on my waist so much that it started to hurt. I gasped from the pain and Sebastian took to opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. I was still trying to get my hands out from his grasp.

"Stop fighting it." He said against my lips. How could I not fight it? He's a demon and my brother I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't even be here.

His lips were still moving on mine but I hadn't realized that his hand on my waist was slowly moving down the rim of my dress. I need to get out of here before anything else happens. I needed him to let his guard down long enough so I can get my hands out of his grasp. I began to kiss him back.

"See you like it." He said against my lips before I smashed our lips back together. I could feel him letting his guard down. Just a little more and I will be able to slip away. I deepened the kiss.

He let go of my wrist and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to my room. He laid me on the bed and got on top of me. He ran his hands up and down my body. He pressed me down on the bed with his body. I felt disgusted about doing this but it had to be done because he had let his guard down.

I brought my knee up and hit him where the sun doesn't shine. He groined and I hit him in the face before throwing him off me. He was groining on the ground when I ran out the door. I shut the door behind me. Before I ran, I locked it from the outside.

I ran into Sebastian's messy room. I looked in all his dresser drawers for a stele. I finally found one in his nightstand. I could hear him yelling and banging on the door as I ran down the stairs to the living room.

I started to draw a rune on the wall when I heard a crash and one last bang. I knew he had broken down the door. I turned back towards the wall and continued drawing the rune.

I was almost finished when something struck me in the back making me smash up against the wall. I stumbled back a little away from the wall.

I turned to see Sebastian standing with black pants and a weapons belt on. He started walking closer to me. I turned back to the wall quickly when I realized I dropped the stele. Sebastian came closer as I looked frantically for it on the ground. I finally spotted it on the floor near the kitchen door. Sebastian followed my gaze and saw it lying on the ground.

I lunged for it and Sebastian ran for it. I grabbed it from the ground and side stepped before Sebastian could run into me.

I ran back to the wall but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back. Sebastian threw me to the ground. I whimpered in pain as I stood up and looked for the stele I had lost again.

I heard Sebastian chuckle as I was looking on the floor around me. I looked up at him and saw he was holding the stele in his hand. He put it in his weapons belt he wore. I glared at him and stood up from the ground.

"Are you going to fight me for the stele, little sister?" He said chuckling.

"I will kill you for it." I said sternly "and I am no sister of yours."

I lunged at him. I threw a punch at him, which he blocked easily. He tried to throw another punch but he caught my fist and hit me in the stomach. I flew back and hit the wall. I ignored the pain and stood up.

I lunged again I got a few punches in this time and kicked him hard in the stomach. He smashed into the glass coffee table making it shatter into a million pieces.

He was still on the ground when I walked up to get the stele out of his belt. He seemed to be knocked out. His head was bleeding and so where small cuts from his arms. I reached down to grab the stele from his belt when he was no longer there.

I didn't see him move but I felt the pain shoot up my leg. There was a big piece of glass sticking out of my thigh. I screamed from the pain. I fell to my knees and pulled out the glass. Blood started gushing out of the cut that was on my thigh.

I stood up and looked around. I could barely walk but I was determined to get out of here. Sebastian was standing behind me watching me. I glared at him and if looks could kill, he would be withering in pain on the ground. This would make getting the stele a lot easier.

"Sister you don't look good." He said walking in a circle around me. He kept his eye on me though. "Why don't you just give up? I'll heal you."

"I don't want you." I said before running as best as I could towards him and throwing a punch. He blocked it and grabbed my throat. He pushed me up against the wall.

"You should have listened to your friend and been on your best behavior." He said. He was cutting of my air supply and I could feel myself slowly chocking to death. "He made me a deal; you on your best behavior for a day just so I would kill angel boy."

What was he talking about? Who made the deal? Who wants to kill Jace? Realization dawned on me. Carter convinced me to come here for a day because he made a deal with Sebastian.

Sebastian was still holding me against the wall by my throat. How could Carter betray me? How could he give me to a demon because he was jealous? How could he lie to get me to come here? Sebastian cut me out of my thoughts.

"Oh." He said faking pity. "You didn't know. Well you won't have to deal with it no more. You should have listened to us." He squeezed tighter. I started to lose consciousnesses. My hands where trying to pull his hand away from my throat but he wouldn't budge.

I gave up trying to pull him off and hit him hard in the throat. He let go and stumbled back. I took a deep breath before hitting Sebastian several times in the head. He falls on the ground.

I grabbed the stele from his belt and limped over to the wall where the unfinished rune was. I finished it and looked back. Sebastian was still groining on the ground. My vision started to go black and I knew it was blood lose. I turned back to the portal and thought of the New York Institute before falling into blackness.


	15. A Broken Deal

**I don't own the mortal instruments characters but I do own this plot****.**

**Jace:**

I went to Alex's room to wake her up for training. When I walked in the room she was laying under the covers in her bed. I easily shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me with her sleep golden eye.

"Come on." I said as she closed her eyes again. I shoot her a little more. "It's time to get up."

"Where's mommy?" She asked.

"She should be in her room, sweetheart." I said.

"But mommy said she was leaving." She said. She stretched and sat up in bed.

I was confused. Clary left. Where would she be? Maybe Alex dreamt it. She was still fast asleep when I walked in.

I stood up, told Alex to get dressed, and met me in the training room in an hour. I walked out the room and went down the corridor to Clary's room. I knocked on the door but no one answered. When I opened, the door there wasn't anyone in the room. I looked in the bathroom but she wasn't in there either.

I came out of the bathroom and saw a note left on her nightstand. She must have left a note to tell us where she went but when I picked it up it wasn't what I thought. I ran out Clary's room.

**Carter:**

Jace had called everyone in to library but no one knew why. I sat down. Alec, Izzy, Simon, and Vic were already in the library when I walked in. Jace took Alex up to her room before coming to the library.

Jace comes in holding a note in his hand. I could tell something was wrong. He looked angry, worried, and scared at the same time. He looked at each of us before speaking.

"Clary's gone." He says.

"Where could she have gone?" Izzy asked.

"Does anyone know where she went?" Vic asked.

I knew where she went. I wasn't about to tell them I gave her to Sebastian or at least let her go to him. I kept my head down and acted as if I was trying to think of where she could have gone.

I looked over at Jace and he was watching me as if he knew something was up. He probably figures I know and won't say. Well he's half right if he does. I don't know where Clary went because she had to keep in a secret.

Jace was crutching a piece of paper in his hand. I looked at everyone sitting down at the table they were all in their own conversations about where they think Clary might have gone.

I wasn't listening though I looked back at Jace and made sure my voice was loud enough so everyone in the room could hear me.

"What's one the piece of paper?" I asked. Everyone went quiet and looked at me then at Jace. Jace gives me a glare before looking at everyone else.

"I found it on Clary's nightstand." Jace starts. "It's from Sebastian."

"So you think he took her?" Simon asked quietly.

"He said he was coming to pick her up." Jace looked over at me before continuing. "So she obviously knew he was coming and didn't tell anyone but it's not like her just to give herself to him for no reason."

"Maybe he threatened her." I said.

Jace looked intensely at me. "Maybe but why wouldn't she tell anyone?" He asked.

I didn't have an answer to that. I didn't want all this tension directed at me. Everyone was looking at me now. Waiting for me to answer when I don't have one.

"You knew didn't you?" Jace asked. I looked up and he was glaring at me.

"Why do you think I knew?" I asked acting shocked that he would accuse me.

"I knew from the minute you got here there was something about you that I didn't like." He said.

"And what was that Jace?" I asked. "That the girl you cheated on so many years ago is with me now? Or was it that your own daughter loves me like I'm her father?"

I barely see Jace move before he knocks me out of my chair. I stumble back onto the floor. I roll onto my feet and stand before Jace can get on me.

I run at Jace but he's too fast and knocks me off my feet. I stumble back to the ground. He's suddenly standing above me. He gets down beside me and raises his fist to throw the first punch.

"STOP!" A voice from the entrance screams. Jace stops and looks up at whoever screamed. He puts his hand down and gets back on his feet.

I look up to see Alex standing in the doorway. She's looked like she'd been crying. There is blood smeared on her shirt and pants. Her hands are stained dark red.

I run over to her and start checking for any wounds. I asked repeatedly if she was hurt but she kept shaking her head. He looked over my shoulder and I looked behind me to find Jace standing there.

"Mommy's hurt." Alex said to Jace. I freeze. I looked at Alex's cloths once more. This must be Clary's blood then.

"Where is mommy?" I ask trying to seem calmer than I actually am so I didn't scare Alex more than she already is.

"Outside the front door" Alex said than looked back up at Jace. "I tried to bring her inside daddy but she was too heavy."

Alex was sobbing now. Jace ran out the door before anything else. I tried to comfort Alex a little. After she stopped crying, I turned to Alec and told him to call Magnus. I took Alex back to her room and told her take a bath and change into some clean cloths.

I told her not to worry about Clary and that she was going to be fine. I would believe it because Clary is strong and can handle anything. I just don't know how bad her wounds are or how much blood she lost but judging by Alex's cloths though I would say a lot.

**Clary:**

I was in the infirmary when I woke up. I felt drained and weak. I was groggy and everything was a blur. I couldn't remember what happened at first. Then it hit me like a pile of bricks.

Sebastian. Glass. Pain. Carter. It took me a minute before piecing everything together. Carter had tricked me. He had lied to me and had betrayed me because he was jealous. How pathetic.

I turn a little and see a glass of water on the side table. I try to reach for it but someone snatches it first.

"Let me help you with that." I look up to see Jace. He looked relieved as he smiled down at me.

"Jace" I say. My voice is soft. Speaking took out lots of my energy that I obviously don't have right now.

Jace sits next to me on the bed and helps me sit up a little. I take the cup of water from him and slowly take a drink. I give the water back to him and lay down. I watch him put the cup back on the table. I look around and notice he's the only one here.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask.

"Magnus and Alec are probably in Alec's room; Simon is with Izzy in the kitchen watching her cooking some god awful soup." I laugh a little at that. "Alex is playing with Malachi in the training room and I kicked Carter out so I don't know where he is."

"You kicked him out?" I ask a little groggy.

Jace nodded a little "good" I said. He looked at me confused.

"Why is that good?" He asks.

I started to tell him what Carter did and what Sebastian told me. I told him what had happened at Sebastian's apartment and as I went on, I could tell he was getting madder by the second. He gets up off the bed and starts for the door.

"Wait." I call out to him. He spins around on his heels and looks at me. I could tell he was furious. "Please stay with me. Don't leave me here alone. I'm afraid he'll come back."

I wasn't really too afraid he would come back for me but I didn't want Jace to leave. Jace sighed and came back over to the bed. He layer down next to me and rested my head on his chest. I could feel his heavy breathing as he tried to calm himself. Soon his breathes were nice and even.

I laid there for a while just feeling the warmth and him brush his hand through my hair. I still felt weak so I fell back into a deep sleep.

**Carter:**

I went back to my room after Jace kicked me out the infirmary. I was so angry at myself. I can't believe I made Clary go with that demon and think she wouldn't get hurt. He had promised he wouldn't hurt her and I shouldn't have believed him. When I saw Clary, she looked so pale. Magnus said she lost a lot of blood and would be weak when she woke up. I can't believe I let this happen.

I was passing my room. I shouldn't have made her go just so I could get Sebastian to kill Jace. A small bang brought me out of my thoughts. I looked to see Sebastian standing by the window.

"Get out." I hissed. "You are not welcomed here anymore."

"It might surprise you but I was never welcomed here." He said. I knew he meant the New York institute but I couldn't help but think everywhere. That he wasn't welcomed anywhere because everyone despised him and now I see why.

"What do you want?" I asked. "The deal is off. You promised you wouldn't harm Clary."

"She is the one who started it." He said calmly. "So she did not behave herself and that means your side of the deal was broken."

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"I told you there would be consequences if you broke the deal." He said. "I will not kill Jace and I take someone of your family away and you will not see them ever again."

"You can't have Clary." I said. "I will protect her with my life."

"Oh?" He said. "But how easily you give her away" I knew he was right about that.

"But..." He continued. "I want someone you all love a bit more that Clary." Before his words could register in my brain, he was gone.


	16. You're Pathetic

**I don't own the mortal instruments characters but I do own this plot****.**

**Clary:**

I woke up back in the infirmary. Jace wasn't laying next to me like I had remembered. His replacement had a smaller and slimmer figure. They had red curly hair and I knew exactly who it was at that moment. Her back turn to me and I had my arm around her waist.

I gently trying not to wake them began to slide off the bed. They groaned and rolled over so I could see my beautiful daughter. Her red hair was in a curly mess as it fell on her face. I could barely see her eyes as they flickered open. Her gold eyes stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"Mommy?" She asked. "You awake? Are you going to be okay?" I reached up and pushed the strands of hair in her face behind her ear. She smiled as her eyes fluttered shut again. However, she wasn't asleep.

"Yes." I said. "I'm okay. You don't have to worry about mommy." She gave a little humph before falling back into a soundless sleep.

I rolled out of the infirmary bed without waking Alex. I lifted her off the bed and carried her down to her own room. I laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

Before I walked out, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered goodnight even if she couldn't hear me.

I was about to shut the door when a low voice came from inside the bedroom. Alex was leaning up in bed and rubbing at her eyes.

"Mommy?" Alex asked. "Where are you going? Are you leaving again? Please don't go." I walked back over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said trying to sooth her. "I'm just going back to my room so I can get some rest." She nodded and lay back down in bed.

I walked out the room and easily shut the door. I had realized on my way back to my room I was still wearing the black dress Sebastian made me wear. However, it had small rips and patches of blood on it.

I took a shower when I got back to my room and changed into some clean clothes. It was still dark out and the time on the clock next to my bed read 11:48 pm. I wasn't tired anymore and I didn't want to go back to sleep.

While I was in the infirmary, I had bad nightmares of Sebastian coming to get me but he would never take me for some reason. He would be coming at me and saying he would get me that there is no hiding from him but then he would vanish and I would be alone.

Though I kept telling myself, it was only a dream. Something deep down though told me some things warning me. What was it? That Sebastian where coming? No. I would have had the dreams a lot earlier if that were it.

I snuck out my room into the corridor. It was dark in the hall but I pulled out the witch light Jace had gotten me so long ago. It provided a little light but not much. It was quiet and it scared me. I felt like someone was watching or following me. I looked over my shoulder to check but I didn't see anyone.

Suddenly there was a hand clamped on my shoulder. I let out a loud scream and pushed the person away. They only moved back a few inches but I didn't care they had let go of my shoulder.

I fell back and tried getting to my feet when the person was on me. They made sure to keep their weight off me but they took my wrists in one of their hands and put their other hand over my mouth.

I was stuck between their body and the floor. I could feel their breath on my neck. I tried to scream again but there hand muffled the sound. I kept trying to get the person off me but they wouldn't budge.

"Clary," someone said breathing heavy. "It's okay. It's me, Jace."

I stopped struggling. Everything was completely still for a while. I started to relax when I realized it really was him. I couldn't see him in the dark but I knew him voice well enough.

He took his hand away from my mouth. I was breathing heavy. I didn't know why I had been so freaked out. Jace was still on me and he still held my wrists in one of his hands. He slowly let go of my wrists and moved them down to my waist. I took the opportunity and hit him hard in the arm.

"What was that for?" He questioned.

"For scaring me, jerk." I said. He lends down close and I felt my breath catch. I held my breath waiting for him to do something. He got his lips right against my ear.

"You don't really think I'm a jerk," He said huskily.

"It depends." I said.

"On what," He asked.

"What you do." I said. "If you asked me last night I would have said no. Since you asked now and you just scared me half to death then yes."

He chuckled. He started kissing under my ear and down my neck. I moaned a little.

"What about now?" He asked against my neck.

"My minds starting to change," I said. He kept kissing down my neck then started sucking on my pulse. I moaned again.

There was a small noise in the shadows. We jumped away from each other. I looked up but I couldn't see anything. I scrambled for my witch light when I saw Carter's face. He looked sad and hurt. I felt so guilty until I realized what he had been doing behind my back. He looked down at his feet.

"I heard you scream." He said quietly turning to walk away. I looked back at Jace but he wasn't looking at me. He glared into the shadows where Carter had disappeared.

**Next Day**

**Clary:**

I've been avoiding Carter all day but he keeps trying to come around. He wanted to know why I'm ignoring him and what I was doing with Jace last night. I didn't answer his questions cause one I was ignoring him. Two I've been spending the day with Alex and wasn't going to say anything about what I know in front of her. Carter kept pushing though.

I told Alex to go up and take a shower. We had been training all day and we were all sweaty. She nodded and ran up to her room. I walked down the corridor to my room.

My room was empty. I had half-expected Carter to be waiting in here for me. I walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. The water rain so loud I couldn't hear anything else.

I was washing my hair when someone threw back the certain. I squealed and tried to pull back the certain to cover me but the person had a hold of it. I looked up to see Carter standing there. The water was still running but I wasn't under it.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked in a stern voice.

"I'm in the shower." I said. "Get out!" I glared at him.

"Not until you answer me." He said. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Because you're a liar and a trader," I said grabbing the shower certain from him and pulling it to cover my body. I glared at him around the shower certain. He rather froze in his spot.

"What?" He asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh like you don't know." I glared at him. "Sebastian told me everything. You making a deal with him and giving me to him so he would kill Jace just because of your jealousy. You're pathetic!"

He was frozen. I turned away from him and pulled the certain close to my body.

"Now..." I said. "I'm in the shower so get out." He didn't move "I said get out!" I half screamed at him. He backed away slowly staring at my face. After he exited, I went back to my shower and didn't think about Carter no more.


	17. Warning

**I don't own the mortal instruments characters but I do own this plot****.**

**Jace:**

I was in the music room playing the grand piano. I haven't played it since Clary came back. I spent all my time trying to get her back now I spend all my time with my daughter. I still can't believe I have a daughter and I didn't know for the first seven years of her life.

I ran my fingers across the piano keys when I heard something small from behind me. When I turned, I saw Alex standing a few feet away from me. She had been watching me play.

"You play as pretty as mommy said you did." She said.

Clary had been talking about me to her over the years. I guy its good she didn't totally shut me out of Alex's life. She could have not said anything at all about me. She could have told Alex Carter was her real dad. I knew she still loved me enough even back then that she wouldn't shut me completely out. I patted the seat next to me.

"Want me to teach you some?" I asked.

She ran over and sat next to me. She had a big smile spread across her face. I smiled back at her before returning my attention to the grand piano. I hit a key then another. I played a slow simple little tune. It only consisted of hitting four different keys repeatedly in the same order.

After I was finished, I turned to Alex. She was staring at the keys. I told her to try playing what I just played. She put her fingers on the keys. She barely pressed her fingers to the keys when the tune filled the room. It was slow and simple. She finished and I showed her another tune. As she learned, I gradually got harder with the tunes. I turned the tunes into simple melodies then to small songs that I remember when I was still learning.

I felt the eyes of someone watching from behind but I wasn't afraid. I kept showing Alex songs and watching her play and learn quickly. She was learning quicker than I did.

There was a bang and I turned to see Izzy coming into the room. Clary was behind her leaning against the doorframe. Clary must have been the one watching us. She was looking at Izzy now astonished that she had interrupted. Izzy looked at Clary then at me.

"Cater has asked for us all to be in the library now." She said. "He says it's important."

I picked Alex up into my arms and walked with Clary and Izzy to the library. When we walked in Alec, Simon, Vic, and Carter was already in the library. Everyone was sitting except for Carter. He stood at the head of the room pacing. I put Alex down on her feet.

"She doesn't need to hear this." Carter said not looking up. "She should stay in her room until we are finished." I was about to protest that I didn't want to leave her alone when Magnus spoke up.

"Malachi is in the training room if she wants to play with him." Magnus said. Alex smiled up at me as in asking if she could go play. I nodded my head and she ran out the library doors.

I sat down and Clary automatically took the seat next to me. I put my arm around her shoulder just to see if she would pull away. She scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

When Carter finally looked up, he glared at me. I raised an questioning eyebrow at him. I knew what he had done. I knew he had betrayed Clary and everyone else by going and making bets and deals with Sebastian.

"Okay." He said slowly. I could tell he was nervous. He was sweating a bunch like he had a spot light on him. "I'm guess some of you know what I did."

Clary and I hadn't told anyone else about what he did. Everyone just looked confused and eager about hearing this.

"I met secretly with Sebastian and made a deal with him out of jealousy." He said. I looked at everyone else's relations to this. Everyone had the same reaction. They were all mad and upset but Vic didn't look mad more like hurt and upset. She looked as if she was about to cry and break down. Carter continued without looking at anyone.

"I made a deal that I would give Clary to him for one day" he said slowly. His eyes never looked up from his hands. "And in return he would kill Jace."

"You trader!" Izzy yelled. She was up on her feet pulling out her whip. "I'll make you pay trying to get my brother killed!" She snapped the whip in his direction and caught his hand. He yelped in pain and surprise. He tried to get the whip off his hand but it was too tight.

Alec grabbed Izzy from behind and was whispering in her ear something we all couldn't hear. Whatever he said had worked she dropped the whip from his hand and put it back on her belt. She sat back down by Simon but she still had so much hate in her eyes. I could tell her hands were shaking and I could bet she wishes she were strangling him. Carter was rubbing his wrist that now had a red mark on it. He continued after Izzy got a little calmer.

"I'm not telling you this so you will hate me," he said slowly.

"Well so far it's not working." Simon snapped. "If you did it to earn trust, that's not working either."

"No I didn't do it for trust either." He said then look a deep breath. "He said there would be consequences if I didn't fulfill my part of the beat and obviously I didn't."

I was a little confused as the words sunk in. "Sp he's going to punish you?" I asked.

"I will gladly do it for him or with him." Izzy said in a loud whisper.

"No. He's not just going to punish me." He said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked.

"He said he's going to take the person we all love the most." He said. Everyone in the room freezes. I pull Clary closer to me. No one speaks for a good three minutes but finally Alec breaks the silence.

"Does that mean Clary?" Alec asked, "Because he's only ever wanted her."

"I don't think so. No offence." She tells Clary. "But we all don't love you the most yeah we love you but..." She trailed off seeing that she wasn't really helping.

"He probably was talking about Jace and Carter." Simon said. We all look at him. "What? I'm just saying this was a deal with giving Clary up so he would kill Jace."

"I wouldn't have given her up for long." Carter protests. "It was only a day."

"Whatever." Simon said leaning forward in his chair. Everyone was still staring at him. "You gave Clary up and Jace hurt Clary long ago. You both hurt Clary some point in your lives. So who is it that you both have in common and love most?"

I didn't like how he brought up me hurting Clary. I never wanted to remember hurting her. Everyone went quiet again before his words sank in. Clary must have realized the same time as me. Clary turned to me and the look on her face almost broke my heart. She looked sad and hurt.

"Alex." She said quietly.


	18. He's coming

**I don't own the mortal instruments characters but I do own this plot****.**

**Clary:**

I just figured out from what Simon had said that Sebastian was coming back to take Alex away to punish us. I was crying into Jace's shoulder. I promised to protect my little girl now she was in more danger that ever. Magnus left to go and watch the kids. I didn't want to leave her alone anymore. Jace was trying to soothe me but it wasn't working I kept crying. I held on to Jace with my life and barred my face into his chest.

"This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you." I heard Izzy yell suddenly. I looked up and she was standing again. She looked even angrier than before. "Now Clary and Jace are going to lose their daughter because of you and last time I knew you were kind of her dad for the first seven years of her life. How could you do this to your daughter?"

"I won't let him have her." He said sternly.

"Oh but you hand Clary over to him like she's an old pair of boot, is that it?" Izzy yells. I hear Jace chuckle a little from her choice of words but I didn't think any of this was a laughing matter. Before anyone could speak Magnus came back into the library with Alex and Malachi trailing behind. Alex saw me automatically when she walked in. She ran to me and sat down on my lap facing me. I put my arms around her and Jace put the arm that wasn't holding me to his side around her. Alex wiped my cheeks that still had tears rolling down them.

"What's wrong mommy?" She said. She looks at Jace with questioning eyes then back at me.

"Nothing, you're okay." I said hugging her. "You're still here and okay."

"Of course I'm here mommy," She said in a little giggly voice. "Where else would I be?" She pulled away after that. I didn't want to tell her that she was in danger. I wanted her to go on like it's just regular days but I still didn't want to leave her alone.

"There is something going on right now." I started. "And it's not safe to be alone. So someone will be watching you close by every day. No matter if, it's me or daddy or aunt Izzy. Someone will be watching to keep you safe until this all blows over."

"There is no change this will just blow over." Simon says in a hushed tone. I glare at him. Then turn back to Alex.

"So I need you to promise you won't run off without having someone go with you." I said.

"What if Malachi is with me." She said with a smile. "Then I won't be alone and we could protect each other." She had a big smile on her face. I could tell Alex and Malachi would either be lovers or parabatai when they grow up. Malachi was only a year older than Alex was.

"Okay." I said kissing her on the forehead. "It's getting late. You should be headed to bed."

"I'll take her." Jace says. I hug Alex closer to my chest.

"I can do it." I said. I carried Alex up to her room with Jace following close behind. Alex dressed in her PJ's and climbed under the covers while I checked the windows to make sure they locked. After I locked the windows, I told her goodnight and gave her another kiss on the forehead. I turning off the lights and going to sit in the armchair across from the bed. I didn't know how long I sat there and looked out of window waiting for Sebastian to come and try to take her away from me before Jace came in.

"It's one in the morning, Clary." He said in a tired voice.

"Then maybe you should go to bed." I said.

"Maybe you should come with me to bed." He said coming closer to me.

"I'm not tired." I said but that was a lie I was fighting to stay awake for Alex's safety.

"I can tell when you're lying." He said coming closer. "I'll stay here until morning if you want but you should get to bed." I didn't say anything. I didn't even move from my spot. I didn't want to leave Alex.

"Please." Jace said he was only inches away from me now. He rested his forehead on mine. "You need to sleep. I'll stay up and make sure no one comes in."

"But what if you fall asleep?" I asked.

"I don't want her to be taken as much as you do." He said. "She's my daughter too." I sighed and stood up from the armchair. I gave Jace a little kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." I said before leaving and going to my room. When I got there, I changed into shorts and a tank top before crashing onto my bed. It didn't take long for sleep to engulf me.

**Next day**

**Jace:**

I stayed up until Alex woke up. She didn't look to surprised to see me sitting in the arm chair.

"Did mommy go to bed?" She asked. I nodded my head. "I knew she was in here almost all night."

"How could you know? You were asleep when I came in and told her to go to bed." I asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I just knew that she was there. Sitting in the chair you're sitting in almost all night." It rather confused me about how she knew Clary was there then gone while she was sleeping.

"I knew you were here after she left." Alex said before getting off the bed and going into the bathroom. I heard the water kick on. I couldn't get it out of my head though. She knew I was here when she was fast asleep. I stayed seated in the chair until Izzy came in the room. She looked at the bathroom door then back at me.

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

"Since one when I told Clary to go to bed." I said closing my eyes.

"Go to bed. I'll watch her." She said. I stood up from the chair and left to go to my room.

Before I went to my room, I stopped at Clary's room to see if Clary was still asleep. When I opened the door, I saw Clary lying in bed. Her hair was laying on the pillow in a tangled mess. I chuckled a little at it. She looked so at piece. Then I saw an arm around her waist. Someone else was laying the bed with her. I walked silently into the room to see who it was. I was instantly hurt when I saw it was Carter lying next to Clary in bed. I stormed out the room and slammed the door probably waking both of them up but I didn't care.

**Clary:**

I woke from a loud bang that came from close by. I instantly thought of Alex. Has she already been taken? I discarded the thought when I saw that there was a huge crack in my doorframe. I was a little confused about why someone would slam my door when I realized there was something in my lap. When I looked down there was an arm around me. I followed the arm to find Carter laying next to me. After seeing Carter lying next to me, I was mad at him. Jace must have come in and saw him lying next to me and thought I let him. I hit him in the arm but he still didn't wake up. He was always a heavy sleeper.

I threw his arm off me but still he didn't wake up. I got up and went to the bathroom I came back a few seconds later with a cup of ice-cold water. I made sure I was a safe distance away from him before pouring the cold water on his head. He jumped awake. When he finally saw me standing there he looked mad.

"What the hell?" He yelled.

"Get out of my room." I said calmly as if his courses didn't hurt me which it didn't.

"Could have just waked me up by shaking me," He said angry. He got up. His hair was dripping water.

"I tried." I said. "You don't wake up easily." Even though I was calm, you could hear the venom in my voice.

"Fine I'll get out." He said waking towards the door.

"Wait." I said. I turned to the bed and stripped its sheets. "Dry these for me." I said throwing them in his hands. I didn't even wait for his answer before going to the bathroom to take a shower. I remembered to lock in with a rune so he didn't come in like last time I was mad at him.

When I got to the kitchen it was ten I didn't plain to be up until noon so I could stay up again with Alex tonight. Jace was in the kitchen with Vic and Alec eating at the kitchen table when I got there.

"Where's Alex?" I asked.

"She's with Izzy and Simon in the training room." Jace said without looking at me. I sighed and took the seat next to him. I sat there and stared at him for a while. He avoided looking at me. I sighed again and when to get me a bowl of cereal. When I sat back down, they were all still talking. I kept looking at Jace but he wouldn't even look at me. Alec could tell something was up.

"We have to go." He said.

"I don't have to go anywhere." Vic said.

"Yes you do you have to come with me." Alec said grabbing Vic's arm and dragging her out the door. When they were gone, I looked back at Jace. He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me.

"Look at me please." I said quietly. He looked up at me but avoided my eyes. "I know you're mad about what you saw this morning in my room. Believe me I'm mad that he was there too." He looked away from me.

"Did you even break up with him?" He asked.

"Well yeah." I said.

"I don't think you did or he wouldn't be in your room. He must think you guys are still dating." Jace says sternly. He stood up scrapping his chair on the floor.

**Jace:**

I walked out the kitchen not looking back at Clary. I was walking down the corridor to my room when I saw Carter go into his room down the hall from mine. I passed by my room and went to his. I knocked on the door. It's take long for him to answer. He looked surprised to see me.

"Are you and Clary still dating?" I asked.

"I don't even know." He said lowering his head.

"Do you think you guys are still dating?" I asked.

"Well she didn't say she was breaking up with me when we have our arguments so yeah would think. Why?" He asked before he realized. He chuckled. "You want to go back out with Clary."

"No. She just thinks you guys aren't dating and if I recall I saw you in her bed earlier." I said.

"Oh yeah that was fun being woken up by a mad women with a cup of cold water." He said. I couldn't hold back my laughter but I soon stopped and hoped Clary would never do that to me.

"Okay well that's all I wanted by." I said before walking back down the corridor to my room. Before I could open, the door a loud scream rang threw the halls of the Institute from the front entrance.


	19. You're a Monster

**I don't own the mortal instruments characters but I do own this plot****.**

**Jace:**

I ran down the stairs towards the entrance of the institute. I didn't even think about anything else except that Sebastian might already be here for Alex. I wouldn't let him have her not after I just got her.

"What happened?" I heard Clary call from behind me. She was running after me. I didn't care as long as I got to the entrance fast. I speed up and I could hear hurrying to catch up. We got to the entrance not long after.

Sebastian was standing in the doorway. There were people in red uniforms around him. I could see someone lying on the ground. In front of one of the people in red whom had a bloody sward in his hand. Clary stepped around me and saw the body. She ran over to the body. She stabbed the man in red in his throat before kneeing down next to the body.

"Vic." She screamed. I pulled out two blades and ran to her side just in case one of the people tried attacking. I hadn't realized before that it was Vic. She was still alive but badly hurt.

Clary struggled to put a healing rune on her but it just faded into her skin. Clary was sobbing. I glanced at the people in red and Sebastian they all stopped and where watching Clary and Vic.

"You're going to be okay." Clary sobbed. "You're going to be okay." She kept repeating. Vic put her hand on Clary's cheek smearing blood on the side of her face.

"Be good to my brother even if you're not together." She said in a fading voice. She looked up at me and I could see the tear in her eyes. "Take care of my sister." He eyes fluttered shut and her hand dropped limply from Clary's cheek. Clary started screaming I knew the line that binds them cut because of her death. I saw the Parabatai rune on Clary's arm start to fade to a light gray.

"No!" Clary screamed. "No!" I could see Alec, Izzy, Simon, and Carter in the doorway. Carter was crying too. I felt one of my blades snatch out of my hand.

When I turned, Clary was on her feet and had the blade I just had in her hands. She stepped towards Sebastian. Some of the people and red blocked him. I stepped up next to Clary with the blade in my hand. I felt everyone else file in beside us making a line that blocked their way into the institute.

"Get them." Sebastian said to the people in red. They all got out weapons some had daggers others had swards. They started at us.

**Clary:**

Sebastian had killed my Parabatai and wanted to take my daughter away from me. I was going to kill him for everything he has ever done. I'll make him regret everything.

A woman in red came at me. She started throwing knives towards me. I ducked at all of them but one shored passed me and cut me in the arm where my Parabatai rune used to lay bright and bold. I held my arm and looked up at the women she gave a wicked smile.

"Good thing your Parabatai is already dead." She said before hurling another knife. I ducked again before throwing my blade at her chest. It dug deep into the middle of her chest. She fell backwards on her back dead. Before I could pull out the blade there was a scream.

I turned two men in red had Izzy down. I kicked one down and taking his dagger. I stabbed him in the back, and took the other one out before kneeling next to Izzy. Simon stood next to me but kept other people off me as I tried healing Izzy but like with Vic the healing rune just faded away.

"We have to get you to Magnus." I said.

"He's upstairs watching the kids." She said quietly.

"He has to heal you. He has to look at you." I said. I looked around everyone was still fighting. Jace was up against two while Alec also had two. Only one went after Carter. Simon was taking one out a few feet from me.

There were about eleven on the ground either bleeding to death or dead already. I lifted Izzy up off the ground and carried her up the stairs. I was walking down the corridor with her arm slung around my shoulder and her feet dragging on the ground.

A sharp pain ran through my leg. I dropped Izzy and feel to the ground next to her. She groaned in pain. I tried standing up but my leg gave in and I collapsed back to the floor. I turned to see a man in red standing next to Sebastian. On the other side of Sebastian, a little boy that looked about Alex's age maybe a bit older.

He had scarlet colored hair that had some blonde streaks in it. His eyes where a dark blackish blue color, he also had small pointy ears. He looked a lot like Sebastian but also like someone else, I knew. I didn't like how he looked so dangerous but so beautiful at the same time. He looked like the type of kid you would just want to play with all day and you would never get tired doing it but also like you just wanted to distance yourself from him too. It scared me. I froze in my spot on the floor. They came closer and soon Sebastian was standing over me.

"Don't you know little sis." He said. "I always get what I want."

"You're a monster." I spit. I felt a little pinch in my arm. I looked down and saw he was drawing a knock out rune on my arm. I sucked in a breathe knowing what's coming. He chuckled.

"That maybe" He said before my vision went black. The last thing I saw was Sebastian standing over me.

**Magnus:**

I could hear to commotion that was happening down stairs but Izzy told me to stay up hear and protect the kids. They barely seemed to notice the noise as they threw knives a target. I couldn't help but worry about Alec he was down there risking his life for his little niece that he just found out he had. I heard another scream a few minutes ago and I could tell it was Izzy or Clary. I had the need to run down the stairs and help them but I knew I couldn't leave the children alone.

There was a loud knock on the door. Alex and Malachi stopped throwing knives and turned to the door. No one moved from there spot. Malachi looked scared but Alex stayed calm and got a few more knives in her hand. Alex was defiantly Jace's daughter. There was a loud crash and bang. The door flew off its hinges. Sebastian was standing in the doorway in the middle of a little boy and one of his endarken men. The little boy looked a lot like him but he had scarlet hair with blonde streaks and dark blue eyes not like Alec's blue eye but a blackish blue. He turned to Sebastian and I could see his pointed ears. I looked closer at the boy and realized he was part fairy but that couldn't be.

They came closer but I kept the kids behind as I shot spell after spell at them. With every spell I shot at them the endarken would redirect it. I figured he must have been a warlock. The warlock shot some green fire at me and before I could redirect it, it hit me and I fell to my back. I heard a little thud then someone fell. I looked up to see Alex standing next to me across from her the endarken warlock was on the ground with a knife sticking from his chest.

Alex threw another knife but Sebastian ducked out the way. She threw one towards the little boy but he caught it with his hand and dropped it on the ground. I tried to stand but I fell back and hit my head. Darkness consumed me and I saw Malachi kneeling next to me with such a frightened look on his face before everything went black.


	20. She's gone

**I don't own the mortal instruments characters but I do own this plot****.**

**Clary:**

When I woke up, I was still laying on the floor in the middle of the corridor with Izzy next to me. I checked her pulse. She still had one but it was very faint. I got to my feet. It was quiet and dark in the corridor.

I limped down the corridor to the stair well to go to the entrance. When I got to the bottom the door was wide open letting a cool breeze blow in and there were bodies on the ground. I stood there for a few more minutes and notice Jace, Carter, and Alec all lying on the ground. I hurried over to the nearest one, which was Alec. He still had a strong pulse. I check him and he had a knock out rune on his arm. I checked Jace and Carter also; they all had a knocked out rune on them. I closed the door before remembering what Sebastian really came there for.

I limped back up the stairs and down the corridor passing Izzy whom was still lying on the floor unconscious. I used the wall to keep me up right. When I got to the training room, I saw Magnus and Malachi lying on the ground and an endarken with a knife through his chest. I went to Magnus and Malachi; they both had knocked out runes on them. Why didn't Sebastian kill us when he had the chance? Why did he knock us out instead?

I pulled out my stele and used a healing rune on my leg before canceling the knock out rune on Magnus. I was almost finished canceling the rune on Malachi when a hand clamped my shoulder. I turned to see Magnus looking at me with worry. I sighed.

"I know she's gone." I said. "Izzy is badly hurt she's down the hall a little ways. Everyone else is down stairs knocked out still."

"I'm sorry." He said ignoring what I just said.

"Izzy's hurt she needs you." I said sternly. I stood up my leg was fully healed now. I walked out the room. I went back down stairs and canceled everyone's knock out rune.

After putting on the last one, I went to Vic. She was pale. I felt a pinch inside me. I knelled next to her and took her hand in mine. She was so cold. I felt the erg to cover her with blankets.

Ever since we got here, I haven't paid any attention to her. I didn't even know where she was most the time. She could have been killed by a demon because she went demon hunting alone and I wouldn't have been there to help her or save her.

I heard someone kneel across from me. I looked up to see Carter. He had tears in his eyes. He took Vic's other hand in his. We sat there in silence before Alec's voice came from behind me.

"Where's Izzy?" Alec asked.

"Upstairs." I said quietly. "Magnus is healing her. Malachi is with him. They're okay."

"And Alex?" Jace asked me. I didn't answer. "Clary where's Alex?"

"I don't know." I said quietly. "She's gone." I felt Jace hug me from behind I started crying. I lost my Parabatai and daughter in one day. I cried and I could feel that Jace was too. I laid Vic's hand down and turned to hug Jace. We were both crying.

After a while, Jace picked me up and carried me to my room. He laid me down on my bed and pulled the covers over me. He lay next to me with his arm around me pulling me close to him. We laid there in silence for a long time until Alec came in.

"Jace" He said quietly. "We need your help moving the endarken out of the Institute."

"Okay. I'll be there in a second." He said. Alec left and shut the door behind him. Jace turned to me and kissed my hair. "I'll be right back. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine." I said quietly. Jace kissed me again before getting up and leaving. I laid there for a while in a puddle of tears before just falling into a deep sleep.

**Jace:**

I left Clary to help Alec with the endarken. Alec had already contacted the Clave on what had happened and there were shadowhunter everywhere examining everything. We walked past the infirmary and a silent brother was in there with Izzy.

"How is she?" I asked Alec.

"They don't know what's wrong with her." He said. "They don't think she'll make it if they can't figure it out." I didn't push the subject anymore. We went down to the entrance. Simon and Carter where already there looking sad and depressed I guess that's how we all look.

Carter has just lost his sister and the only family he had left. Simon could lose Izzy at any minute and so could Alec. I probably look the worst because I lost my only daughter.

**Week Later**

**Clave members questioned us about what all happened and what all we knew. They questioned everyone except for Clary. It's been a week since Alex was taken and she has been locked in her room ever since. The Clave couldn't get in to speak to her. Clary had made a new lock rune that could only be canceled by the stele that put it there so no one could get in. She wouldn't let me in most of the time. I would sit outside the door sometimes and wait for her to come out but she wouldn't. Sometimes I was worried if she had killed herself or something but when I sat outside her door, I could hear the shuffling of her feet. **

**I would bring her food but she wouldn't open the door with me there. I left a plate of food outside her door and leave. A few hours later when I would come check on her the plate would be there but the food would be gone. After a while of doing this I got tired of it. **

**"****Clary let me in." I said knocking on her door. "I know you're upset but you should be out looking for her not locked in your room." I could hear the shuffle of her feet as she came closer to the door. She didn't unlock the door or speak so I continued.**

**"****She's my daughter too." I said. "I feel terrible too that she has been taken but I'm not locking myself in my room because I feel sad and upset. I want to get her back so I'm out looking for her with everyone else." There was more shuffling in the room. **

**"****Please let me in." I pleaded. She didn't open the door and the shuffling stopped. "Just think about it." I walked down the corridor to the library where we all were meeting to decide what we going to do now. **

**Clary:**

**I locked myself in my room for the past week after Alex was taken well that's what everyone thought. I would go out and hunt down demon's trying to find out where Sebastian was but none of them would say. I even hunted fairies because of the little boy with pointed ears. If I found his mother, I bet she would tell me where Sebastian was with her son. I would guess the little boy was Sebastian's son since they looked so much alike. Jace has been asking me to come out all day but I didn't want to. I would hunt for my daughter at night then lock myself away and cry that she's gone all day. I haven't gone very much sleep since she left but I don't think anyone has. **

**I got up from the bed and went to the shower when I was dressed I put on my shadowhunter gear. It wasn't night time yet but I didn't want to miss the meeting in the library. They had one almost every other day and I would listen in on every one of them. I knew Magnus was trying to track Alex and Sebastian but that wasn't working. I walked down the corridor towards the library. When I got there the meeting had already started. I could hear voices but they sounded far away. I kneeled next to the closed library door and drew a listening rune on my palm. I heard everything clearly after that. **

**"****I haven't found a trace of Alex or Sebastian." Magnus said. **

**"****Keep trying." Jace said. "We need to find her." **

**"****Is Clary making any movement of leaving?" Alec asked. They always asked about me. Asking if I was making any movement of leaving but I left every night and during the day to go to these meeting. **

**"****I talked to her a few minutes ago." Jace said quietly.**

**"****You mean you talked and she either listened or ignored but you don't know since there was a door between you two." Alec said. I sneered at that. I never ignored Jace when he talked to me through the door or brought me food to eat. I stood up and was about to walk in when someone spoke. **

**"****How's Izzy?" Jace asked. **

**"****They still don't know what's wrong with her." Alec said sadly. I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes. I didn't want to cry anymore I wanted to help. I stepped into the library. Everyone looked up at me when I came in. They're faces looked shocked to see me. I looked down at my shoes.**

**"****I'm sorry I've been locked in my room all this week." I said to them. "I want to help. I've been helping actually. I've been going demon hunting every night trying to get Sebastian's location from them. None of them say anything about it though." Everyone was quiet for a while. It didn't seem like anyone was going to break the silence so I continued.**

**"****And I've been listening in on these meetings all week." I said. "So you don't have to fill me in. I already know the tracking isn't working, that the Clave hasn't found anything and that they are sending search parties to look for Sebastian though not my daughter." Everyone went on talking about what we were going to do now. We decided we would join the search parties looking for Sebastian.**

**Six Years Later **

**Clary:**

**It's been six years since Alex left and Izzy has gotten better she's no her feet now but still not totally okay. We've been looking for Alex every day. We still haven't found anything. She would be 13 right now. She was seven when Sebastian took her. Everyone in the Clave thinks she's already dead but I don't believe that. I would know if she was dead or not. Everyone in the institute is starting to believe that's she's dead too. Magnus stopped trying to track her a year ago and now they just want Sebastian for revenge. Even Jace believes she's dead. I knew she wasn't though and I kept looking for her on my own like I did in the beginning. Every demon I encountered I would ask where Sebastian was hiding but they still wouldn't say a thing and I would slip their throats. I also interrogated fairies asking them if they knew since they couldn't lie but they could only give information they have heard so that didn't help me much except for where Sebastian has been. **

**I was coming out of Taki's with the take out when I saw a boy and a girl staring straight at me. The boy had scarlet hair with blonde streaks in it, the structure of his face looked like Sebastian's and his eyes from her looked black but something in the back of my mind told me they were just a really dark blue. **

**The girl had curly brown hair with a red tent. Her eyes were looking straight at me and I could see they were gold like Jace's eyes but her eyes seemed to have a hint of green in them. I stepped forward to get a closer look but a road was between us and I had to step back from I could be run over. A big semi truck blocked my sight for a split second but after it pasted I didn't see the boy or girl anymore.**


	21. Nightmares

**I don't own the mortal instruments characters but I do own this plot****.**

**Three years later**

**Clary:**

We still haven't found Sebastian yet but I'm not worried about him. I haven't seen my daughter in nine years or maybe three. Three years ago a girl stood across the street from Taki's watching me. She had reddish brown hair and eyes like Jace's like how my daughters where.

I had been looking for her on my own. The Clave won't help because they think she's already dead and because Sebastian is their top priority right now. No one else in the Institute will help either because they think she's dead. SHE'S NOT DEAD!

Even Jace started believing that. I hoped that when I saw the girl that looked so much like my daughter standing on the side of the street it would bring everyone else hope to keep looking for her but it didn't. They told me I imagined seeing her and maybe I did.

I pushed all the thought away. It was two in the morning; I had just gotten back from Pandemonium. I went there to get information from a few demons but like always none of them would talk or they didn't know anything. I sighed and climbed into bed with clean fresh Pajama's on. I let darkness consume me as I thought of my beautiful Alex.

_I was standing in a living room the same living room that was in Sebastian's apartment. Everything was the same except the coffee table wasn't broken into a million pieces like how I left it. I looked around. It was quiet but there was a small noise coming from upstairs._

_I climbed up the stairs slowly. The hallway at the top was empty. The noise got louder as I walked down the hall. It came from inside the room Sebastian had said was mine. I press my ear to the door to see if it was coming from inside and it was. I gently turn the knob and push the door open. _

_It was exactly like how I first seen _i_t, the walls where still black but the bed had red covers instead of a dark purple. There was someone lying under the covers in the bed. I walked slowly into the room. _

_I pulled back the covers and saw a girl with red curly hair lying there with her hands on her stomach. I ran my fingers down her cheek. Her skin was cold and she wasn't breathing. Her eyes flew open though at my touch. _

_"She's dead." The girl said watching me with golden eyes. I backed away and the girl sat up still watching me._

_"She's dead." She said again. "Why are you still looking for her?" The girl stood up from the bed. I was too scared to speak. The girl walked towards me. _

_"You couldn't protect her." She whispered in my ear when she got close "You couldn't save her." _

I shot up out of bed. I was sweating. The room was cool and there was a small breeze. I looked over and the window is open. I didn't remember opening it. The sun was rising and I was shaking. The dreams had started a year ago. I would have one almost every other day. I tried calming myself. Jace usually heard me scream Alex's name in my sleep and would come running. Just then, the door opened. I looked up to see Jace standing in the doorway looking tired.

"Another nightmare?" He asked though he didn't have to ask. He came and played down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"It's been nine years babe." He whispered. "I think it's time for you to let her go."

"No." I said sternly. "She's my daughter and I know she's still out there somewhere."

"We can have more and move on." He said. "We don't have to forget her."

"I'm not going to replace her." I said.

"It's not replacing." He said. "She's gone Clary. She's been gone for nine years. She's not coming back."

"We just haven't looked hard enough." I said turning away from him. I heard him sigh. I fell back asleep after a few minutes of listening to Jace's slow breathing.

**Next morning**

I woke up alone in my room. I went to take a shower before going down to the kitchen to eat. I could hear voices in coming from the kitchen.

"She's still looking for her?" Simon's voice came from inside.

"Yes." Jace answered. "She's not going to stop until she finds her."

"Maybe she's right." I heard Carter say, "Maybe Alex is still alive and Sebastian still has her captured."

"I don't believe he would keep a kid for nine years for no reason except to torture us while we scramble to look for her." Jace said.

"There's still hope in Clary that she's alive." Carter said.

"You're the one who got us into this mess." Jace said sternly. "So I don't want to hear it from you. I know Clary still believes Alex is out there still alive but it's been nine years no one believes that she's still alive anymore. Clary needs to move on." I stormed into the kitchen. They all looked up at me in surprise.

"I'm not moving on until I find my daughter!" I yelled. "I know she might be dead! I know there is a slim chance that Sebastian kept her alive after all these years but I believe that she's not dead and I will find her even if it's the last thing I do!" The room fell quiet. I felt angry tears roll down my cheeks.

"Now if you'll excuse me." I said going quiet. "I'm going to go look for my daughter." I turned and left the kitchen.

I walked out of the Institute a few minutes later with black shadowhunter gear on, weapons in every place I could store them, and hope that I will find my daughter. I didn't want to believe she was dead because I know it's not true. I saw her three years ago and I've been seeing her in all my dreams. I remembered the one from last night and shuttered. I hated to think of them. Every one of the dreams had to do with Alex dying or already dead or how I couldn't save\protect her. I shook off the thoughts of my dreams and kept walking down the road.

I came back later that day before it became dark. I have been searching all day. I didn't find anything on Alex or Sebastian and their location but I did find interesting things on that young boy that was with Sebastian.

I didn't know his name but supposedly his mother was the Seelie Queen. I already guessed his father was Sebastian Morgenstern. His mother had given birth to him a year before Alex was born. She had left him with Sebastian after she gave birth to him not wanting him. He was rejected by his mother and is being raised by his father which are the two worst people in the world I could only imagine how he is be now.

I walked up to my room and opened the door when I stopped. There was red liquid dripping down the wall above my bed. "_You couldn't save her," was_ written in blood on the wall. I screamed. The note reminded me of my dreams. I heard everyone rush down the hall towards me. Jace stepped around me into my room and looked at the wall. He sighed and turned to give me a hug. I cried into his chest. Alec examined the wall.

"The bloods still wet." He said. "So it didn't happen to long ago."

"We'll get it cleaned up." Izzy said and turned too walked out the room. She came back a few minutes later with a few wash towels. They cleaned the blood off the walls and was about to throw the towels in the trash when I got an idea.

"Wait!" I said snatching a towel from Izzy. Everyone looked at me in surprise. I walked over to Magnus. "It's better to track with blood." I handed the towel to him.

"How do you know it's her blood?" He asked.

"Sebastian's blood is more of a blackish red." I said. "And that boy is part fairy." I shrugged.

"But it doesn't matter." I continue. "Because they are all in one place anyway." We all stood in silence before Magnus turned on his heels and walked out the door holding the bloody towel. Everyone else left after a while and I was happy that we might finally find Alex after all these years. I lay down in bed and closed my eyes. I fell into a deep sleep.

_I was back in Sebastian's living room but I wasn't alone this time. There was a girl sitting on the couch in front of me. She had red curly hair and her eyes where a bright gold. _

_"You finally found me." She said calmly. _

_"Alex?" I asked. She gave a small laugh. _

_"Who else would it be dear mother." She said she gave another small laugh before turning serious. "It's me. The daughter you let get taken by that horrible man." Her voice was no longer calm there was anger in her voice. She stood up from the couch. _

_"I didn't mean for you to get taken." I said feeling ears fall down my cheek. "I did everything to try and keep you safe." _

_"How well did that go?" She asked. "You couldn't save me. You couldn't protect me. You don't deserve me!" She said raising her voice. _

_"You never cared!" She screamed before everything went black. _

_I shot out of bed breathing heavy. There was a little bang from across the room. I jumped in surprise before turning towards the noise. There was someone opening the window to my room heading out. The person turned to me and I could see the glow of angry gold eyes. I jumped out of bed but was to late the person was out the window before I was up. When I got to the window there was no one outside._


	22. Finding Alex

**I don't own the mortal instruments characters but I do own this plot.**

**Jace:**

I feel someone shaking me awake. When I turned around, I found Clary sitting on my bed. She looked frightened. I stroked her cheek and felt that it was wet from tears. I pulled the covers down and let her crawl in next to me. I wrap my arms around her and we laid there in silence for a long time before I broke the silence.

"You had another nightmare?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. She nodded.

"I saw her." She said with a little sob.

"It wasn't real." I said trying to sooth her. She started crying harder.

"It was." She said sobbing into my chest. "I couldn't save her. I couldn't protect her." I pull her face up so I could look at her.

"That's not true. Don't blame yourself because she was taken. It wasn't your fault it wasn't anybody's." I kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep." Clary snuggled closer to me and we sat in silence before falling to sleep.

**Next Day**

**Clare:**

Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast that I had cooked for everyone. I could sleep very well last night after the dream and the intruder so I went to Jace's room to sleep. I was still a little spooked about finding someone in my room while I was asleep. I had went back to sleep when I lay down with Jace but only for two hours. I had woken up at six and couldn't go back to sleep.

I sat down next to Jace and Carter. Carter was allowed to stay with us even though he could have went back home to L.A. after his sister died but he decided to stay. I remember him telling me that I was his only family now. I was like his sister now.

We all sat in silence before Magnus walked in and broke the silence. He wore a bright big smile on his face. Malachi trailed behind him also with a big smile on his face. Malachi had grown up to be a strong man. He was a decent shadowhunter and very good-looking for a seventeen year old boy.

"I found her." Magnus cheered. "And by how strong the trail is I say she's still well alive." I jumped out of my chair and everyone looked at Magnus in shock. Happy tears started falling from my eyes as I ran to Magnus and gave him a big hug. I knew she was still alive! I pulled away from Magnus with a big smile stretched across my face. I haven't really smiled since Alex left and it felt good.

"Where is she?" I asked. I couldn't wait to get her back. I missed her so much.

"She's a little outside of New York." He said.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's go get my daughter back."

"We can't just march in and demand Sebastian to give Alex back." Jace said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Cause I doubt he would do it." Jace said annoyed. "We need a plane before we go get her. Let's plain this out and leave tomorrow." Everyone seemed to agree with him. I got in Jace's face.

"It's been nine years." I said quietly but it sounded deadly. "We've been looking for her for nine years or at least I have. We finally know where she's at and you want to wait." Everybody goes quiet. Jace looks down not able to meet my eyes.

I turn and walk out the room. I went to the weapon's room and collected a bunch of knives, daggers, and seraph blades. I sling a bow and a sheath of arrows over my shoulder. I turn to walk out the room and Malachi is standing in the doorway.

"I'm coming with you." He said. I saw he was already dressed in shadowhunter gear and he had is weapon's belt full.

"No." I said simply. "You never took on Sebastian before. He's not a regular shadowhunter." I push past him and start down the hall towards my room. He followed me down the hall.

"I don't care." He said. "I remember when Alex and I where younger you left to go to Sebastian's. Alex and I found you outside the Institute bleeding out. You need as much help as possible." I stopped outside my room door. I sighed. I turned back to him.

"Fine" I said. "Meet me outside the entrance in 20 minutes." I turned and went into my room shutting the door behind him. I changed into Shadowhunter gear before grabbing my weapons and going to the entrance.

When I pushed open the entry doors Malachi was waiting on the steps with Jace and everyone else. I walked slowly over to them. They were all dressed in shadowhunter gear and had weapons on them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Jace.

"Well first off I live here." He said in a cocky tone. "And second, you didn't think I would let you go anywhere near Sebastian alone do you?"

"I wouldn't have gone alone I would have had Malachi with me." I said nodding my head in Malachi's direction.

"Fine" He sighed. "I didn't want you going alone or with a half trained shadowhunter to see Sebastian."

"For the record" Malachi stepped in. "I'm seventeen and by eighteen I will be a full shadowhunter. I'm almost done with my training."

"Almost" Jace said quietly but by Malachi's face, he had heard. Jace turned all his attention back to me. "Let's go get our daughter back." I smiled. We were finally going to get Alex back.

A few minutes later, we arrived at a house outside of New York. The house was a skinny black two-story house. It could have been a popular haunted house during the Halloween season but it looked like a scary house all seasons I was sure. There were red roses lining the edge of the house. There were two big trees next to it hiding views from the second story windows.

The house looked barren and dark. It was quiet in the outskirts of the city and it frightened me a little. I took a deep breath before approaching the front door. I took out a dagger from my weapons belt and opened the door. The door swung open with a loud creaking noise and if anyone was in the house, knew we were here. The room was dark and barley any light streamed in through the windows. I let everyone file into the room behind me while I searched for a light switch.

My fingers brushed a switch on the wall. The lights suddenly came on when I flicked the switch. I looked around and realized it was the same living room from my dreams. The same one from the day, I came here with Sebastian. I knew we were at the right place but something seemed off. We just walked through the door with no problem. There was no one guarding the door. The door was even unlocked as if it invited us in. There was something wrong. This was too easy.

The door swung closed and disappeared. That's why I couldn't see it before. You probably need a special rune to get out. The lights overhead suddenly started to flicked until the room went dark. I grabbed my witchlight from my pocket and held it up.

"What's going on?" asked someone from the darkness. "What do we do?" I thought for a moment. Sebastian must have a plan. He knew we would be coming. Where was he?

_Upstairs. _Said a voice in my head. I must have been hearing things now. The voice couldn't have come from my head. I shook my head trying to clear away my thoughts.

"We'll split up." I said into the darkness. "Izzy, Simon, and Malachi keep an eye on the downstairs no one gets in or out. And try finding a door that leads to a basement. It would probably be hidden it there is one. Jace, Alec, and I will head upstairs and search the rooms." They all agreed and we split ways.

Jace, Alec, and I headed upstairs when we got upstairs we checked every room but there wasn't anyone in the rooms. Every room was nice and neat except two rooms that I expected to be boys rooms. There was no sign of Alex or Sebastian anywhere. There was a scream come from down stairs and Jace and Alec took off running down the hall. I was right behind them when I heard the voice again come from my head. _Wait. _It said. _I'm in here. _

I turned and there was only one door next to me and it was my room or the room Sebastian had said was mine. I open the door but there was nothing in there except for a bed and a dresser. I started to close the door when the voice spoke. _In the closet. _

I realized it was a girl's voice in my head. It was a sweet sounding voice. I walked to the closet and threw the doors open. The closet was empty. There weren't any cloths or shoes. D_raw an opening rune on the back wall of the closet and hurry! _

I scrambled for my stele. When I finally got it out, I heard another scream come from downstairs. The voice was right I had to hurry. I scribbled an opening rune on the back wall of the closet like the voice said to.

A secret door on the back wall opened up to reveal a staircase the lead up into probably an attic. I looked at the stairs suspiciously. _It's safe. _The voice said. I took the stairs two at a time and in only a few seconds, I was in a dusty attic. There were bars on both sides of the room like a small donjon.

I walked to one side of the room and saw a boy Malachi's age sitting on a small pallet. He hugged his legs tightly to his chest. He had scarlet hair. When he looked up, I saw his blackish blue eyes stare at me. His eyes widened and he shot up as best he could. He went over to me. There was pleading in his eyes.

"Please you have to help us." He said. "Please get us out." I looked over his shoulder but didn't see anyone else in the cell with him.

"Who's us?" I asked. He looked behind me at the other cell across the room. I walked over to that side and say a girl about 16 lying curled up on the floor. She had red hair with blonde curls at the ends and her facial structure looked a lot like Jace's. She had small freckles that ran across her nose and cheeks. She opened her eyes and I could see bright gold. My heart swelled.

"Mom" She said in a hushed voice. _You found me. _The voice said. That's when I realized she had lead me here to her. I pulled out my stele and opened the door to Alex's and the boy's cell. We ran down the stairs and out the room. Alex and the boy were right behind me when we got to the living room.

Sebastian was there with four other demons by his side. Everyone was still on their feet and fighting. I pulled out a three seraph blades and tossed one to the boy and Alex. They both caught them with no hesitation.

"You know how to use them?" I asked. They both nodded their heads yes. I turned back to the fight. Jace was fighting one, Simon, Izzy was finishing of another, and Alec, and Malachi was fighting one.

The last demon approached us. I lunged at the demon. Cutting the demon in the leg it toppled over. The scarlet haired boy sank the seraph blade through it's skull. I turned to face Sebastian and he was grinning. We were taking out his demons with no problem he shouldn't have been smiling.

"Clary" Jace screamed pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to him and found more demons had appeared. "Get a portal ready!" He fought off the demons surrounding him. I knocked Sebastian over while I ran for the wall. I hurried and put the portal rune on the wall. I turned back to Jace.

"It's ready!" I yelled.

"Everyone in the portal" Jace yelled running towards me. Simon and Izzy ran through first with Alex and the scarlet headed boy right after them. Jace ran into the portal leaving me to be last. I turned for one more look at Sebastian's face hoping he looked defeated or angry but when I turned to see, his face he had a large wicked grin stretched across his face.


	23. Epilogue

**I don't own the mortal instruments characters but I do own this plot.**

**Clary:**

I came through the portal and landed outside the New York Institute. Everyone was there and they were all hunched over breathing heavy.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked. Everyone said they were fine. I looked around and saw Alex sitting on the steps of the entrance. I smiled and ran over to her. I grabbed her from the steps and gave her a big hug. I started to soba little after I pulled her into my bone-crushing hug. She had grown so big and beautiful. She was a little past my height.

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and I broke away from Alex and say Jace standing next to us. He studied Alex for a while for bringing her into a hug. He brought me in with it and we all stood there hugging on the steps of the Institute. I cried because I had missed our little family.

**Jace:**

We finally had Alex back. I know I had given up that she was still alive but I'm glad Clary didn't. Clary and I showed Alex what room she would be staying in but we didn't want to leave her. She could tell too and didn't complain when we offered to show her around the institute.

We came into the music room and she went stiff. The grand piano was still in the center of the room. She walked over to it and ran her fingers over the keys. She sat down and started playing a little melody. I remembered it from when I first showed her how to play. Clary and I stood in the doorway watching Alex play. It was beautiful. Alex filled the room with warm sweet music. When she stopped, she stood up from the chair and walked back to us.

"How do you remember the melodies?" I asked. She smiled.

"You are my parents." She shrugged. "I have powers just like you all though I have more because I have more angel blood."

"What are your powers?" Clary asked.

_I can talk to you telepathically. _Alex's voice rang through my head. I could tell Clary heard it to in her head but she didn't seemed surprised at all.

"I can also influence the things you see around you." Alex said.

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"It means I can put pictures in your head and it would feel real but it's not." She said.

"Show me." I said.

I waited she watched me but then the image seemed to fade. I looked up, Alex was still standing in front of me, and we were still in the music room. Alex's eye flicked over to where Clary's standing next to me but when I look over Clary wasn't there. I turned and saw Clary on the ground in a pool of blood.

"No!" I screamed. _It's not real. _Alex's voice rang through my head. I looked back at Alex. She was still where she was before. I didn't look back at Clary's body. The image seemed to melt away and I felt Clary standing next to me again. I bent over and started breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry." Alex said in a low voice. I was somewhat scared she had showed me Clary dying or dead. She couldn't have thought of anything better to show me. Like a room full of knives or a knife thrown at me to where I would have to catch it. _Would you rather I show you that?_ Alex's voice rung through my head I looked at her.

"You can read minds too?" I asked.

"No." She said. "But if you think something back to me I will know."

"Why don't we go meet everyone in the dining hall?" Clary said jumping in.

**Alex:**

After we had dinner with everyone and having a welcome home party for me, I went straight to my room. From the moment, I got here Clary and Jace hasn't let me out of their sight. Everyone has been nice to me. Izzy has offered to take me shopping to get a new wardrobe since I didn't bring any cloths from my uncle's house. I was kept in a cell for nine years with barely anything to eat and nothing to do. That's what they're supposed to think anyway.

I sit on my bed in my empty room alone it was 10:27 and everyone was in bed. I looked around the room. There was a dresser next to the bed. A door leads into my own bathroom. The walls where a cream color Clary promised to take me shopping to decorate my room.

I was deep in thought when I felt the presents of two other people in my room. Along with the telepathy, if someone was near I knew about it. I felt someone sit down next to me on the bed and take my hand. I smiled. I knew exactly who was there with me. It's the only people I really loved. He was also the only person that has ever really loved me.

"I was starting to think you forgot about me Uncle Sebastian." I said looking up at him with a smile.


	24. Author's Note: Not over (Must read!)

Hello my lovely readers!

Okay so if you never read the Author's notes it's okay I never like reading them either and I really don't like writing them but it is EXTREMALLY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS or you will be missing out on a lot of fun and crazy adventures. My name is Kaitlin by the way and I am the evil writer of this wonderful story. As you all probably know or could guess this fanfiction is officially over.

"Noooooooo!" said every one of my lovely readers. (I hope)

JK! This story is not over! I shall be releasing a sequel to this story. The next book will be mostly in Alex's point of view. We all loved Alex didn't we? I mean I did but she seems to have turned to Sebastian's. I mean really?! Siding with Sebastian why would she side with him!? Why does she blame Clary and the rest of her family for being taken?! Well I will answer all those questions in the second book. I mean I really want to find out what happens to her and what she does… Oh what I already know.

Aren't I just evil? Don't answer that.

So follow my page if you want to read the rest of the story and while you're waiting for the sequel you should read my other stories on my page. They aren't as good as this one obviously since I haven't updated them in so long. I'll have to get on that. I really love the mortal instruments so I have two other fanfictions right now. As I said not as good as this one, so I won't be offended if you don't like them.

The sequel shall be called... City of Silent Scars.

You can look me up on my name's or you can look me up on Wattpad I also post all my stories there my name's FandomBookaholic. So basically the same thing just without the dot.


End file.
